Running Home
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. He Returns Re.Written. New Title, Same story line, same characters! Years have passed since he left. But with his return, a darkness creeps behind. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Prologue

**digi-gal-rox:** He Returns Re-Written. There are changes in this story, but basically same story line. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

Taking a deep breath, the teenager stole a quick glance at them. He knew that they were angry at him. Hell, he'd be too if he were in their shoes. But the thing was, he wasn't in their shoes. Returning his gaze back to the front of the class, the blonde boy began to wonder what his life would be like after this. Taking a big yawn, the teacher finally announced that it would be his last day at the school. Everyone whispered to one another at the news, all wondering why he was leaving. He glnced at them again. They were in deep conversation. What about, he already knew. T.K Takaishi closed his eyes again, blocking out the wave of murmur from his class mates. He quickly opened them again at the sound of the bell. By tomorrow, everything would continue as it was, as if he never existed.

Chatting to another another, the Chosen Children, nicknamed The Legnedary Destined by Gennai, crowded around Izzy's computer. In the back the computer wiz had attempted many times to push his way through with. Laughing loudly, Tai pulled away from the group, only to pull the computer wiz in.  
"Come on guys! Make some room here!" Izzy gasped, as he finally made his way to the computer screen. Tai let out another laugh.  
"You know us, Izzy." he grinned. "Come on guys!" shaking his head slightly, Izzy made himself comfortable in his chair. Starring at the blank screen, a window suddenly popped up.  
"I have a feeling we're in for a surprise." Sora murmured. Mimi gave a small giggle.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer. Before anyone could answer, Gennai's head popped in, causing Izzy to fall from his chair.  
"GENNAI!" he exclaimed, as he pulled himself to his feet.  
"Sorry!" Gennai responded, a cheeky grin planted on his face. Looking at each face of the people before him, he realized that they were one person short. "Is T.K around? I need to have a word with him." no one answer. "Well?" he asked patiently. Frowning slightly, Kari turned away from the screen. She looked at Matt whose eyes had suddenly darkened. Taking a deep breath, she faced the screen again.  
"About the Guardian?" she asked. Gennai nodded. "He's somewhere." Matt narrowed his eyes slightly, still not facing the screen.  
"Don't really care where he is," he muttered.  
"Well..." Gennai said uncertainly. "It's time."  
"Time?" Joe looked at him curiously. "What do you mean time?  
"Uh... well it's time for him to go to the.. uh... Digital World." everyone looked at him alarmed.  
"Digital World? What happened?!" Tai demanded. "Wait... what about us?!"  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But the Guardians are holding a meeting there... and well... he has to leave Japan, totrain..."  
"If you want us to find him-" Matt spat harshly, "We aren't. We don't want anything to do with him." Gennai's eyes fell. He knew that the relationship between them was broken. He just didn't realize that it was this bad.  
"We're really sorry, Gennai." Mimi said softly. "Things... have been difficult... since he told us..." she paused, allowing him to slowly take in the information. "I... We think it's best if we stay away from him..."  
"If we allow ourselves to be friendly with him," Izzy continued, "It may make his departure harder for him...?" he took a deep breath. "And I don't think we can forgive him... not yet anyway."

"T.K... You O.K?" Nancy asked uncertainly looking at her son. He forced a smile and nodded.  
"I'm fine, mum." eyeing the crowd, T.K couldn't help but wonder if 'they' would come. His class mates had already said their good byes. But now, he had a sinking feeling that what was already left on bad terms, would become worse. Sighing heavily, Nancy turned away allowing her son to ponder on his thoughts. But familiar voices had broken him from this. Looking up, he saw them following a particular pink haired girl.  
"We'll miss you Mimi!" Yolie cried out, clinging to the older girl. Laughing awkwardly, Mimi smiled down at her. T.K sneeking quietly away from his mother, followed the group slowly. However Nancy noticed this and followed him.  
"Me too!" Mimi giggled. The group pulled to a stop as the reached her gate.  
"Remember to write to-" Matt started.  
"Matt?" Nancy exclaimed, seeing her son. Turning around surprised, Matt smiled at his mother.  
"Mum!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.  
"You remember my job offer...?" Matt nodded his head. "We're leaving." she added with a smile.  
"That's today?" he asked surprised. "Does dad know?" Nancy nodded her head.  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
"No..." he shook his head.  
"So, you're headed to England, today." Davis stated, although not really interested.  
"Uh... yeah." T.K nodded. Mimi smiled cheerfully.  
"That's cool! I'm headed back to America today as well!" turning around slightly, the pink haired girl noticed that her gate had opened. "Cool!" walking up to the gate, her friends ran after her.  
"Mimi!" they scowled. Standing there awkwardly, T.K glanced at his mother who smiled and nodded.  
"Don't take to long," she said softly. Nodding T.K ran after them.  
"Are you trying to run away?!" he demanded when he reached them.  
"No, we're actually seeing Mimi off." David said.  
"You know what I mean." T.K muttered.  
"Oh, you mean you!" Kari said sarcastically. T.K's eyes fell at her tone. "Look, you caused tention between us, and you left the group. There's nothing you can do to change that. You're going to England. Good for you! You can't change what happened here-"  
"T.K!" they heard his mother call, "The gates open!"  
"We've accepted your fate, T.K." Kari stated, stepping forward slightly. Goodbye, Guardian of Hope."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** I'll slowly be changing each chapter from He Returns. Like editing and stuff. So there'll be a lot of changes. I'll also be adding more into the fic. So till then, happy readings! 


	2. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** First chapter finally edited and completed, with new bits and a lot of changes. happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

Looking up in the sky, the twenty-three year old let out a laugh. Frowning her friend couldn't help but pout at her action, causing her to laugh even more. This time, having enough he started to poke her, chasing her around the play ground. On lookers looked on, shaking their head, muttering something about the young adults. Finally pulling to a stop, the two were now laughing under the tree. Smiling at her, he dropped to the floor panting.  
"That was fun," he stated. She giggled, joining him on the floor.  
"Fun?" she snorted. "More like a game for you, Davis." his eyes twinkled, as he leaned against the tree.  
"Same for you, Kari." he shot back grinning. She sighed heavily, watching the sun-rays dance of the leaves. Davis looked at her curiously, before watching the children happily play around them. He closed his eyes absorbing the sound of laughter in. It had been five years since T.K had left for England. They were only eighteen when he had left. Only having recently graduate from University, the younger of the Digi Destined were out looking for jobs. All but Yolie, who was already now married to long-time boyfriend Ken. He gave a small chuckle. Despite what had taken place all those years ago, they all managed to get past the haunting events and continue with their lives. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the person beside him had disappeared. Looking around, he felt water drop on him, followed by laughter. Scrambling to his feet, he ran after her, hollering the name 'Kari' with every step he took.

Crowding around the computer, Izzy couldn't help but yelp at the state of the room. What was once a clean living room was now in a messy state. Cursing silently, Izzy pushed his way towards the computer muttering to himself, part of him grateful that Yolie was cleaning up the mess before he returned.  
"I go to the bathroom for less than a minute, and this is what you do!" he cried out. Instead of hearing the usual Tai chuckle, it was Matt's turn.  
"You know us, Izzy. Kids at heart!"  
"Enough about that," Yolie said hastily, cleaning the room. "What about you Mimi, how was your trip?"  
"It was awesome!" the former pink haired girl smiled. Now back to her brunette self, Mimi revealed several bags full of presents and other essentials. "I've got presents! And more back home!" Joe let out a small groan, causing Mimi to look at him quizically. Davis beamed, taking his present from the brunette. Izzy made an odd noice.  
"Izzy?" Sora said uncertainly, "What is it?" Izzy didn't answer right away. Typing something into the computer, he sighed heavily, facing the group.  
"I'm not sure..."

Breathing in the familiar air, the blonde man couldn't help but smile. It had been almost a week since he arrived back, and everything seemed just as it was. Just across from the building, stood a small play ground, where children cold be seen playing. He gave a small chuckle, before a voice caused him to turn away.  
"Where do you want this, sir?"  
"Just over there," he pointed to the corner. "Is that the last one?"  
"Yes sir." the man nodded. Smiling at him, the blonde man handed the guy his money.  
"Thanks." the blonde man managed to mumble. After the guy had left, the blonde man gave his new apartment one last look before heading out.

Holding onto her bag tightly, Kari glanced at Davis curiously, who seemed lost in his own world.  
"Davis?" she called out. Shaking his head slightly, Davis looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah?"  
"You kinda spaced out," she frowned.  
"Sorry," he gave a small chuckle. "Just a lot on my mind. Still can't find a job y'know." she rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe if you actually sent out more resumes, you can get one!" Kari snorted. Davis rolled his eyes.  
"Don't you think I have?"  
"Maybe it's to with the goggles..." Kari joked.  
"What?" he looked at her. She smiled.  
"Oh, nothing." she giggled.  
"So, headed down to the DW?" he asked.  
"Definately, goggle head!" she laughed.  
"Hey!" Davis exclaimed, "Take that back!" facing him fully, the young woman stuck her tongue out, before noticing a figure that seemed all to familiar. Wondering why she had stopped, Davis followed her gaze. The person seemed to have noticed them and brightened. He walked up to them with a smile.  
"Hi." he smiled. She furrowed her brows.  
"Do... we know you?" she asked cautiously. Davis frowned at the man, waiting for an answer.  
"Sorry," the man said quietly. "You look like someone I know." hurrying away, Kari let out a breathe.  
"Kari?" Davis said uncertainly. He paused. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?" he asked. She nodded.  
"What should we do?" she murmured.

Months had passed since the odd incident Kari and Davis accounted. After that, everything else had seemed fine. Each having their own secured job, life had seemed normal. Or as normal as normal can be. Starring into her coffee, Kari seemed lost in her own world. A particular diamond ring on her left hand had caught the eyes of her friends.  
"He asked you, didn't he?!" Kako asked, excitedly. Looking up at her friend, Kari smiled and nodded. Smirking Momo couldn't help but let out a grin.  
"It's your lucky day, huh? Not only did he ask you out, but also you've been assigned a new guy to look after at work. I heard this guy is hot." the group of girls looked at her, aghasted. "What?!"  
"That's meant to be good?" Saki asked.  
"He's hot. And I hear he's fron England." Momo muttered. Entering the building, the girls couldn't help but shake their heads.  
"You're impossible, Momo." Saki sighed heavily. "How we put up with you, I don't know." this caused the girls to laugh. Momo made a face.  
"Hey, I recent that!"  
"I'm sure you do, dear." Kako rolled her eyes.  
"So, what's the new guys name?" Kari asked quietly.  
"Not sure. All I know is that he's been assigned to you." Momo responded. She looked up, seeing someone sitting by Kari's office. "Hey, that's him over there!" Kari looked up, to see a blonde man in front of her office. He had somewhat looked familiar. "Let's go say hi!" Momo exclaimed, rushing off towards the blonde man.  
"Momo!"

"Hi!" stumbling back, the man gave a weak smile at the woman who greeted him.  
"Uh, hi." he said uncertainly.  
"You're the new guy," Momo smiled. "I'm-"  
"Momo!" Kako scowled. Momo grinned, as the girls arrived at the office.  
"And those are my friends."  
"Honestly, how do we put up with you?" Saki muttered. "Sorry about our friend... she can be a bit..." Saki paused, trying to find the right word. She turned to face her friend, "Is the word impulsive O.K to use?"  
"Of an alien." Kari grinned. Momo made a face.  
"That's O.K." the man chuckled.  
"So, what's your name?" Momo bounced in.  
"Momo!" Kako scowled.  
"What?!" she cried out. "A girl can't ask someone their name?"  
"That's O.K." the man chuckled again, "I'm T.K." he supplied. "T.K Takaishi." Kari froze.  
"Kari?" Saki said uncertainly. "You O.K?"  
"I... uh... just remembered that I promised to do something with my brother. Tell 'her' that I'm taking the rest of the day off." she quickly stammered before rushing out of the building.  
"Kari?" T.K murmured. "Was that Kari Kamiya?"  
"You know her?" Kako asked surprised.  
"That's one way of putting it..."

"What?" Tai repeated. "What do you mean he's back?"  
"You think I know?!" Kari exclaimed, "I rushed out as fast as I could!" frowning, Kari sunk into the sofa. "I hardly recognized him!" she continued. "Come to think of it, he kinda looks like the guy Davis and I bumped into a few months back..."  
"But... but why is he back?" Tai wondered.  
"I'm not sure. I've been assigned to help him around at work though..." Tai frowned, obviously not happy about this.  
"We'd better call a meeting. And fast."

"What do you mean he's back?!" Matt exploded. Jumping slightly, Sora tried her best to calm a hysteric Kari.  
"Geez Matt, don't have to yell," Kari muttered, after she calmed down. "It's bad enough that I've been assigned to him." she added.  
"Sorry," Matt said quietly, calming down. "It's just that he's back?! Never did he once write, call or... to us! For what, five years of nothing?!"  
"He's a guardian, remember." Sora added quietly. "We have nothing to do with him."  
"Easy for you to say," Kari groaned.  
"Can't you put a complain in?" Mimi asked. Kari shook her head.  
"The boss said I had to do it, or loose my job."  
"What do we do than?" Joe asked.  
"One thing we don't do. Talk to Gennai." Tai stated. "Well, not yet anyway." they nodded.  
"Should... we talk to him?" Sora asked awkwardly.  
"We should." Izzy said quietly.  
"And talk about what?" Matt asked, slightly annoyed.  
"About... what happened?" Mimi asked quietly.  
"Maybe we should call the rest," Joe responded. Tai nodded.  
"Yeah, we should."

They all looked at her unbelievingly. Glancing at each other the four friends looked at each other before facing the Child of Light once again.  
"He's back?" Yolie finally spoke, finding her voice. Kari nodded her head slightly.  
"So, that's the guy who walked up to us..." Davis muttered, somewhat angrily.  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kari asked, somewhat annoyed.  
"No," Cody jumped in shaking his head, "It's just that... he hasn't contacted us in what.. five years?"  
"That's what Matt said." Kari said quietly. A paused followed, as the group looked at each other awkwardly. "So, what do you think we should do?" she asked.  
"We?" Davis said meekly.  
"All of us." Kari supplied.  
"Well..." Ken started. Kari flashed him a heated glare. "I think we should see him."  
"What?" Kari's tone suddenly changed. "Visit him?"  
"We... meaning Yolie and myself."  
"Me too!" Cody jumped in.  
"And Cody." Ken continued. Grinding her teeth, Kari faced Davis, her eyes begging him to be on her side.  
"Davis?"  
"I'm not going," he said bluntly. "He's not getting my friendship, my forgiveness, he is not getting anything from me." he added harshly.  
"Davis!" Yolie scowled.  
"We all have our own opinions, Yolie." Davis muttered. "This is mine." Ken folded his arms, shaking his head.  
"I still think it's a good idea to see him. Maybe see his intentions."  
"He's still a Guardian, remember that." Kari said, rising to her feet, turning her back to the group. Hugging her jacket tightly, all the brunette could door was eye the door before her carefully. "He's a Guardian. That is one thing that cannot be forgotten."

Starring at the computer screen, he let out a heavy sigh. Something was wrong. He could sense it, but he wan't sure what it was exactly. Debating whether or nt to call them up, he realized that they might not remember him, but somehow, he knew he had to make it come true. The prophecy.  
"Covered in a world of darkness, only after the seventh moon, they alone stand. With the downfall of the Chosen Children, a great war will begin. One alone can change the fated future, one alone can bring peace back to the world of light. When the first ever comes to help, a balance is brought. Not only will it bring love and joy, but it shall not be known what hapens for it is the first ever who can end this." he murmured softly. Looking at an old photo that sat on his desk, T.K begn to wonder who it was talking about. "Who could it be?" he murmured. Starring at the screen again, he took a deep breath and vanished.

"Took your time, didn't you Takeru?" Mark smirked. Rolling his eyes, T.K took his seat.  
"Shut-up Mark."  
"What's happening in Japan?" Niki asked.  
"Nothing yet." Takeru and Chris answer at the same time. Takeru glared at the other man.  
"The prophecy," Kelly cut in, attempting to break the tention between the two men, "Do you know anything else about it?" she asked. Takeru shook his head.  
"No," he responded. "I'm guessing it has to do with Kari."  
"The Child of Light?" Yuri asked slowly. "The Key?" Takeru nodded his head.  
"If it is about her, we'd better keep a close eye on her." Chris stated.  
"Can you two promise that you will get along?" Mark asked. Both men glared at each other, before nodding.  
"Fine," each spat at the same time.

"I can do this alone, Christopher." T.K snapped. "She's my bestfriend... and ex. I think I can handle it."  
"She 'was' your bestfriend, and 'is' your ex." Chris corrected. "Do you honestly believe that she'll want to talk to you, considering what happened?" he questioned. "Take it from me, I've been trying for the last five years. None of them won't talk, look or listen to what we have to say."  
"What do you mean she won't listen?!" T.K demanded, pulling to a stop.  
"Ever since you left... things here have been different." Chris muttered. "Remember that message? They scattered us, so we could put them back." T.K frowned.  
"I thought that only happened in England."  
"No," Chris shook his head. "It happened all over the world."

Entering the room, Kari realized that she was the last one in. Smiling weakly at her older brother, she took her place beside him before Izzy started.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
"Now that everyone's here," Izzy started, he turned to face the computer, revealing Gennai. "What's so important that we all had to be here?"  
"Well..." Gennai started, trailing off slightly.  
"What is it?" Matt said tightly.  
"It's T.K."  
"T.K?" Joe looked at the group slightly puzzled.  
"What about him?" Matt asked, his voice still tight.  
"He wants to meet you now, in the Digital World." Gennai finished.  
"You're kidding right?" Mimi suddenly blurted out.  
"No." Gennai shook his head. "It has something to do about a prophecy."  
"Prophecy?" Kari repeated, slightly confused.  
"And it has something to do with us?" Izzy cut in, before Tai could utter a word.  
"Yes," he nodded. "It is believe that it has to do with one of you."  
"One of us?" Kari repeated.  
"Should we go?" Matt asked, his eyes darkening slightly.  
"He requests that you all to come."  
"Requests." Tai smirked. "Doesn't mean we actually have to go."  
"He's right," Sora murmured thoughtfully. They all, but Izzy, rose to their feet.  
"Don't you want to see your digimon?" Gennai asked hopefully.  
"We do," Tai stated. "Just as long as 'he' is not there." Izzy turned around slightly, away from the lap top he had set up earlier.  
"He's right."  
"Izzy?" Mimi looked at him.  
"There's a prophecy. He isn't lying."  
"Ofcourse not!" Gennai smiled humbly.  
"Covered in a world of darkness, only after the seventh moon, they alone stand. With the downfall of the Chosen Children, a great war will begin. One alone can change the fated future, one alone can bring peace back to the world of light. When the first ever comes to help, a balance is brought. Not only will it bring love and joy, but it shall not be known what hapens for it is the first ever who can end this." Izzy read from the screen.  
"Well, will you?" Gennai asked.  
"Fine," Matt muttered stubbornly.  
"But we're doing this for the world." Mimi added, "Not them." everyone knew what she meant by them. The Guardians. Nodding his head, Gennai gave a slightly sad smile.  
"Digi-port open!" Kari said, holding her D-3 to the computer. In a mere second, the seven friends dissapeared to the world of the digimon.

"Where is he?" Matt asked boredly. Gennai pointed to the tower just beyond the forest.  
"In there."  
"That far?!" Mimi yelped.  
"You couldn't bring us closer?" Tai asked annoyed.  
"This was the closets I could get." Gennai responded, unaffected by their tone. "It's protected." at the sound of her name, Kari turned around sharply.  
"Kari? What is it?" Tai asked, concerned.  
"I thought I heard someone call me," she said softly. As if one queue, seven digimon came out, running towards their partners.  
"I don't believe it," Izzy breathed.  
"We missed you!" Agumon exclaimed, hugging Tai tightly. Tai laughed.  
"We were wondering when you'd come back!" Biyomon added. Matt and Tai exchanged looks. For them, entering the Digital World wasn't easy as it looked.  
"What is it?" Palmon asked curiously. And another reason they didn't go, was the fear of seeing 'him' again.  
"Well come on, lets go see Takeru." Gennai announced.  
"T.K." Gatomon quickly supplied to the confused group of friends.  
"Right, the Guardian of Hope." Kari muttered. The walk towards the tower seemed to go on forever. What seemed like an hour, they were at the gates of the tower. Gennai gave a small smile before walking away.  
"Well," Izzy breathed, stepping forward slightly, "Here goes nothing." the moment they entered the large tower, a figure was already waiting for them, by the stairs.  
"You made it," he murmured.  
"So, this prophecy..." Matt started, "What about it?"  
"Someone may... die in the attempt." T.K said quietly.  
"And you know who it is?" Tai asked, after a moments paused.  
"No, but I think I know who." his eyes fell upon Kari, who turned away uneasily from his familiar gaze.  
"Oh my god!" Sora gasped sharply. Joe looked at her alarmed.  
"What?"  
"He still loves her!" she exclaimed. Izzy sighed heavily, shaking his head. He could see Kari clenching her fist, obviously stopping herself from doing any harm to Sora's outbursts. He noted that Tai was on the same boat.  
"Who is it?" Gatomon asked, curiousity written all over her face. The orange digimon, Patamon appeared, resting on T.K's head, his bright blue eyes scanning Kari with curiousity.  
"Kari," Patamon simply stated. T.K meerly nodded.  
"Me?" Kari asked, "That's it, I'm so outta here!" turning around sharply, she left the tower.  
"Kari!" Tai exclaimed, running after his sister. T.K stepped forward slightly, but was stopped.  
"Let her go." Matt said sourly. "We didn't come to chit-chat."  
"Why did you come than?" T.K asked.  
"To save our world." Joe responded. Sighing heavily, the group turned around and left. The digimon stared up at the Guardian, debating whether or not to followed. Agumon was the first to depart, before the rest of the digimon followed suit. Sighing heavily, T.K ran his hand through his hair.  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." he muttered.

"We are not helping him." Davis stated angrily. Rolling his eyes, Ken ignored Davis's outburst and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
"We're all digi-destined here," he said quietly. "What can we do?"  
"I already said it didn't include you," Kari mumbled.  
"What about you?!" Yolie suddenly cried out, "You're one of us!"  
"I'm also one of them," Kari responded tightly. "I was there when it first happened."  
"There's no point fighting," Cody said quietly. "It's obvious that their digimon is stronger than ours. They've had more experience."  
"I'm not fighting," Yolie retorted. "I'm just saying thatshe's one of us as well."  
"I'm sorry guys," Kari said quietly, "But there are some things you can't change."  
"There are things you can't stop either." Ken reasoned. "And we'll be by your side no matter what." Kari smiled weakly at him, "For al of you." hugging the man who bore the crest of kindness, all Kari could do was smile.  
"Thanks." she managed to utter, tears falling from her face. Looking at everyone else, Kari smiled. "Thanks."

He watched them from the shadows. The six of them quietly walked down the streets, not saying a word. He sighed heavily, as he looked up to the sky. A small giggle caused him to quickly look at them. The familiar giggle warmed up his heart. Sora was right. He still loved her. And he let her go, when he took on his fate, no... his destiny. He watched sadly as they turned the corner. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at his watch, before looking up at the starry sky. His eyes darkened slightly, as the first moon shone in the sky. It would only be six moons away before all hell breaks loose. He just hoped that by the last moon everything between him and the Chosen Children would be O.K. He snorted slightly.  
"Like that would happen," he muttered. "But..."

Months had passed since the first moons appearance. Things had moved on smoothly, with no interuptions what-so-ever. Contact with T.K was non-existant, dispite his many attempts. Each continuing with their own life, the Guadian of Hope had felt as if all hope was lost. Cursing silently, the blonde man had completely forgotten about the man beside him. The man he had finally made peace with.  
"You have to keep trying, Takeru!" Chris exploded, breaking T.K from his thoughts. Glaring at him, T.K continued to stare at the blue sky, before responding.  
"You think I haven't?" T.K asked sharply. "They obviously hate me. Maybe I should just stop."  
"You? Stop?" Chris laughed hard, "What happened to the guy who wanted to make peace with them?" T.K glared at him again before responding.  
"That was months ago," he muttered.  
"It's not that they hate you, you hurt them." Chris responded tightly. He bit his lip nervously, as T.K looked up at the sky again, lost in his own thoughts.  
"What?" T.K asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"I heard that tonight is Kari's engagement party." T.K's eyes snapped open, as he looked at the other Guardian, alarmed.  
"What?!"  
"Can't you be happy for her?" Chris asked.  
"Be happy for her?!" T.K asked sharply, "The woman I love is about to be married!"  
"If you loved her, you would've talked to her ages ago, Takeru." Chris said hotly, "You've lost your chance, man, just be happy for-" he stopped. "Damn, how many moons have passed?" he asked.  
"What do you think?" T.K snapped. "Six." jumping to their feet both men started to head towards the apartment. The blonde sighed heavily, as they entered his living room. Tossing his keys aside, they stared at the computer. "Well, we better get prepared for it."  
"Right." Chris nodded.

Laughter filled the brightly decorated room. Beaming at the man beside her, all Kari could do was laugh even harder at the fact that the man she was going to marry was covered in cake. She grinned as Tai continuously threw more cake at the man. Obviously having enough the fiance grabbed a handfull of food close by and threw it at him, causing Kari  
to laugh even harder.  
"Oh, come on Simon, let him have his fun." Kari laughed, "It's not everyday that he gets to do this." she playfully  
punched him, still laughing.  
"Ooo! That hurts!" Simon laughed, rubbing his arm playfully. "I think you should make it better." he grinned evilly. Tai roared with laughter at the blushing woman. Before Kari could retort with a come back, a loud bang was heard. Turning around sharply, the group of friends faced the open door, where a hooded figure stood.  
"Who is it?" Matt demanded, stepping forward. The figure made no movement. Glancing at Kari, who meerly nodded, the men of the group slowly made their way towards the figure who still made no movement, not afraid of the mens slow approach towards him.  
"He asked you a question." Davis stated, angrily. "Who are you?"  
"What do you want?" Sora asked, protectively.  
"Show yourself!" Simon demanded. Hesitantly, the figure stepped foward, removing his hood. The room of friends froze at the sight. With silence following, the first to break the silence as the sharp gasp from Mimi.  
"Oh my god,"

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** I am currently editing the next part. So I'll try and get it up as quickly as possible, as well as my other digimon fic. happy readings! 


	3. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** next chapter! added bits, as well some editing... well more added bits actually. happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

The young man watched as his mother's body was lower to the ground. He was the last of them to be standing. He knew that what had happened was no mistake. Not too far away, he noticed a figure that he dreaded to see. Grinding his teeth, he made his way towards them, pushing his cousin aside. His eyes filled with hatred, the man heatedly glared at them, as the green coated man stepped forward.  
"What are you doing here? I told you not to come." he spat.  
"You can't changed what happened, Kai." the green hooded man said quietly, "Everything happens for a reason."  
"Well, dad," Kai snarled, emphasising on the dad, " you could've done something to save mum, but you didn't." his eyes flashed with hatred towards him.  
"Don't you think I wanted to?" his father asked sharply. Kai simply shrugged of his father's tone. "Your mother led her life, I led mine." he continued. "She wanted this divorce in the first place, and she didn't anything to do with me. You know I loved her."  
"Gee, I wonder why she wanted the divorce in the first place!" Kai said sarcastically. "Did it ever occur to you that she never re-married?" he spat.  
"Somethings weren't meant to be." a woman interjected. Kai glarred at her.  
"Was I speaking to you?" he asked sharply. Ignoring the younger man, the hooded woman stepped forward.  
"We have to do it, Takeru." nodding, the green hooded man faced his son.  
"Kai, you have to go back and help end it." he said quietly.  
"Or is it just to put you back together?" Kari asked.  
"I loved your mother very much. I'd do anything to save her, even if it meant my life back than. But you should know that she was... very angry at me."  
"I wonder why!" Kai called out sarcastically. "She begged you to stay, but you still put them before her... us!"  
"Did you think I had a choice?" Takeru asked, his eyes flashing slightly. 'I wanted to stay and be there for the both of you, but this is my life! My destiny!"  
"As I recalled, you promised to visit," Kai snarled. "You never did. I don't know how you did it, but you erased all memories of you, didn't you! It was your fault you both got divorced!"  
"Kai-" Takeru started.  
"No _dad_, there is nothing you can change how I feel."  
"God damn it Kai, you're in danger!" Takeru exploded. "We have to send you back, to help us! Don't you get it? You are the next target!"  
"She loved you. But you left." Kai continued, ignoring his father. "There are somethings you can change, and others you can't."  
"You can save her, Kai." Takeru said quietly. Kai glared at the man, who appeared not have aged a day.  
"What's done is done. You can't change anything." with his final words, the son who bore many resemblance to his father walked away to the comfort of his mother's friends.

Sighing heavily, Kai looked at his mother's bestfriend. No words were spoken between the two as the older man silently drove the car to the place Kai considered home.  
"What do you think I should do, Nick?" Kai asked. Nick looked at the young man, who still looked like the small boy he helped raised since the departure of his father.  
"He meant a lot to your mother, Kai." Nick said quietly. "You shouldn't be angry at him."  
"He's the reason she's..." Kai didn't finish his sentence.  
"You may blame him, but its no ones fault." Nick stated firmly. "He's your father. His blood runs through your veins. Listen to him, Kai. He is a wise man." Kai's eyed the older man carefully before fuming. "Don't you want to save your mother, at least?" he asked, a bit hopeful.  
"Yeah, but..." Kai sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. A small smile appeared on Nick's lips.  
"So much like your father," he murmured quietly. Kai looked up instantly.  
"What?" chuckling, Nick placed a firm grip on Kai's shoulder.  
"Everything will be fine," Nick murmured, "Maybe... everything that happened was meant to happen... except their deaths..." Kai looked out the window heatedly.  
"I guess I got some thinking to do." he muttered.

A single light illuminated the room, as the blonde man flicked through some of his mother's old photo albums, from her younger years. One album in particular had shown the past relationship between his mother and father. Narrowing his eyes, he tossed the album aside, before his eyes rested upon an old family portrait. He stood in the middle with his parents on either side.  
"What happened between the both of you?" he murmured softly, all anger gone. He gazed at his crest, before picking it up. Hastily placing it around his neck, he began to consider his father's words. Maybe he could save his mother from her fate. Picking up a small box that was left for him, Kai observed the carvings on it, before opening the delicate box. Sitting in there, was a familiar crest. He smiled slightly. "Light," he murmured.

"Let him be, Takeru." Mark muttered, "It's his choice."  
"How can I let him be?" Takeru asked sharply, "I feel like that I've betray them all."  
"If he doesn't want to help, we have to do this alone." Niki reason. A flash of light appeared before them, before a figure could be seen, his arms folded.  
"I want to help."  
"Kai-" Takeru started.  
"I'm not doing this for you, father." Kai narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing this for mum."

Kai eyed the other man carefully, before glaring out the window again. Takeru couldn't help but let out a small smile. Looking at the album, the older blonde man allowed the memories the flow back. Kai glared at the man once again, before picking up his mother's old crest.  
"There was one thing I should tell you." Takeru spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Which is what?" Kai asked hotly.  
"That your mother meant the world to me. I would do anything to have her here. Even if it meant my life."  
"She died because of you. Where were you than to save her?" Kai narrowed his eyes, before standing up. Cursing silently, he left the room. Shaking his head slightly, Takeru rose to his feet and followed him."You can't keep running from things." Takeru said loudly, "You have to face them, sooner or later. I'm just as upset as you are."  
"How can I, huh? How can I face these 'things', as you call them, when you are always shadowing me!" Kai snapped, before Takeru could open his mouth, Kai cut in. "You were never there for me, she suffered a lot. You expect me to be cool about this?! Expect her?! Now she can be at peace."  
"I was looking out for you." Takeru said quietly.  
"I can look after myself," Kai retorted. Turning his back to his father, the younger man made his way to the kitchen muttering. "Why did you even come back?" he asked heatedly.  
"Do you think I wanted this?" Takeru asked, "To be a Guardian? I had no choice! It's my fate, my destiny! I never chose to be this, like how they never chose to be digi destined!"  
"Like I said, this is for mum." Kai repeated, ignoring his father's outburst.  
"You can't change what will happen, Kai. Yes, you may help bring an end to this, but either way, she will eventually die. That is something you can't stop."  
"I may not change her future, but one things for sure, I know that I did something to help her. I may not save her here, but the least I can do is save her than." returning with a bottle of water, Kai headed for the front door, and without a single word to his father, he left. Sighing gravely Takeru ran his hand through his hair.  
"He is just like his mother," he murmured.

Standing in front of a dark cave, Kai couldn't help but let out a shudder. Around them, a dark dense forest seemed like it was getting thicker by the second. He knew better, that it was the trick of his eyes. He observed his surroundings of the darkened digital world. A grim smile appeared on their faces, as one by one they removed their hoods. His father was about to step forward, but was stopped.  
"Good luck." Niki said, with a small smile.  
"Don't tell them anything about the future." Mark warned. "You know what to tell them." Kai nodded slightly, before eyeing his father.  
"And don't change the tension between the people, especially our younger selves-"  
"Like I need to be told," Kai muttered quietly."  
"-or you may change time," Takeru went on. Looking at the darkened cave, a door suddenly appeared before his eyes. Biting his lip nervously, he took a deep breath. Pushing the door open he walked in, without looking back.  
"Will he make it?" Kelly asked curiously. Each guardian looked at each other, waiting for someone to respond. When no one did, Mark stepped foward, as the door began to close.  
"I'm not sure."

* * *

"Oh my god," Mimi gasped sharply. Everyone stared at the figure in shock. Not knowing what to say, Kari backed away slightly, afraid of what might happen. Narrowing his eyes, Matt stepped forward.  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Tai glanced at his wife nervously, who paled very suddenly.  
"Sora...?" he murmured softly, holding onto her tightly. Turning to the cloaked man, Tai's eyes seemed to burn with anger.  
"What do you think?" the cloaked man asked, a smirk on his face.  
"Crashing her engagement party?" Tai said sarcastically, stepping forward.  
"I only came to say it's nearly time." he simply stated.  
"Time?" Kari looked at him slightly confused, "Time for what?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Time for what, Takaishi?" she asked.  
"For the end," he said quietly. Simon's eyes darkened.  
"Get out of here. You're not welcomed here." a figure appeared behind T.K. Removing his hood, the man smirked.  
"Be careful, 'Simon'." the man warned. "You know very well what we are capable of."  
"What do you mean?" Simon asked, knowing the answer.  
"Oh, you know what I mean." the other man, Chris smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Kari demanded. When both men didn't respond, she slowly turned to face Simon, who now had a determined look planted on his face. "Simon?"  
"It isn't Simon," T.K finally spoke. "It's darkness."  
"No," she shook her head stubbornly, "He can't be-" before she could finish her sentence, a dark wind had covered Simon. In a meer second, Simon was now dressed in a darker atire. A smirk appeared on his face.  
"Took your time, didn't you?" Takeru narrowed his eyes, as Kari backed away, fear in her eyes.  
"You can't brink harm to her, Tukuru." Chris said loudly.  
"Thought I already did." he smirked. "With her, I shall open the world of darkness! And it's near the-"  
"Seventh moon," T.K cut in sharply.  
"Dear brother, you should've left her to me, all those years ago. But your pathetic love for her held you back. And it still does." Tukuru sniggered. T.K glarred at him.  
"Darkness it Hope's brother?" Matt asked, clearly surprised. "How is that even possible?"  
"Wow!" Tukuru exclaimed, amused, "You never told them, have you? Shows how much you care for them."  
"I'd die for them," T.K cut in. Tukuru sniggered in responce, before disappearing in a cloud of darkness. Sighing heavily, T.K's blue eyes fell upon Kari, who sagged to the floor. Debating whether or not to approach her. Tai, however had beaten him to it.  
"You O.K?" the older brother asked. Nodding, Kari allowed Tai to pull her to her feet.  
"What do we do?" Sora asked, joining Tai. Kari simply shrugged. Turning to face the two guardians, Kari's eyes seemed to ask them the same question.  
"Stand as one," T.K murmured.

* * *

The dark corridor seemed to go on forever. Kai began to think that this whole thing was some kind of joke. Part of him wanted to turn back, but the other part of him wanted to save his mother. The voice kept telling to go forward. Darkness had surrounded him. Cursing silently, Kai reached his arms out, hoping to get a hold of something. It was just his luck when both arms touched a damp and cold wall. As he continued walking, he suddenly realized that once he reached his destination, the digi destined may not want his help. Pushing the thoughts aside, he continued on his journey, till a light before him caught his eyes. Taking a deep breathe, he walked towards it.

* * *

"Look out!" a voice bellowed. Turning around sharply, Flamedramon sent another attack to the dark digimon. Davis grinded his teeth angrily. Like the rest of the digi destined, he was also wondering how they were going to defeat their enemy. Kari watched fearfully as Nefertimon fell to the ground. Running towards her digimon, all Kari could do was watch sadly. Before she could rise to her feet, a bright light appeared, blinding the digimon. Nefertimon rose to her feet quickly, protecting the young woman, before falling to the ground again.  
"Nefertimon!" Kari exclaimed.  
"She's fine." a voice said. Appearing from the bright light, a young man appeared. He appeared to be a few years younger than them. Regardless, he seemed to be a tad more mature than they were. Now de-digivolved, Gatomon weakly looked at the man, a hint of determination in her eyes. Kari stared at the man warily, as the dark digimon made an escape, and as her friends quickly arrived at her side.  
"You O.K?" Davis asked. She nodded her head. Tai eyed the man carefully, unsure whether or not to trust him.  
"Who are you?" he asked. He didn't answer. It seemed that he was almost afraid of giving out his name. "Well?"  
"Kai." he stated, "Kai Yagami." before anyone could open their mouth, footstes could be heard approaching them.  
"Great," Matt muttered.  
"What the hell happened?" T.K demanded, as the Guardians came into view.  
"None of your god dam busiess." Matt retorted.  
"It's our business if it effects the Digital World," Mark cut in.  
"What about him?" Kari asked, pointing to Kai. "He just suddenly appeared!"  
"Whatever he did, he scared of that digimon." Izzy pointed out.  
"In that case," Niki started, "Thank you for saving the Key." Kai rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Where are you from?" Joe asked carefully.  
"The future." Kai responded.  
"Future?" Davis repeated, before snorting. "Yeah right."  
"There's no such technology," Izzy stated.  
"Believe me, I am." Kai said, "I know that right now you may not believe a single word I'm about to say, but I was sent back here to... help end the foretold war. The prophecy."  
"His intentions seem to be clear," Yuri murmured.  
"How exactly can you help us?" Kari asked, rising to her feet. "You need to be-"  
"A destined?" Kai asked. "I have the Crest of Fate." he responded, revealing his crest. A sharp gasp came from the Guardians.  
"How can that be?" Mark asked.  
"Somethig terrible must've happened!" Chris murmured.  
"Something did." Kai's eyes fell.  
"What happened?" Yolie asked. Kai bit his lip nervously, looking at the groups that stood before him. He lowered his head slightly, before bringing it up again.  
"The last of the digi destined... my mother, has died." he paused, as Kari gave a sympathic smile towards him. "And because of this, there is no one left to stop them. The Guardians are in hiding and-"  
"Sounds like them," Davis muttered, supporting Kari's weight.  
"Who are your parents?" Izzy asked, eager to know what was installed for them.  
"I can't say." Kai murmured. "It may change my... your future."  
"And changing it will effect us." Kelly concluded proudly.  
"Yeah..." Kai nodded.  
"You said your name was Yagami, right?" T.K asked. Kai nodded his head. "The name sounds familiar." he paused, "Are you by any chance related to... never mind." he said hastily.  
"Takeru?"  
"Hikari Yagami?" Kai suplied. T.K looked at him surprised.  
"You know her?"  
"No," Kai shook his head, "I'm not related to her either."  
"Why did you come back here? Is the future that bad?" Matt asked.  
"I grew up in a world of darkness." Kai supplied. "My mother has been fighting this battle along with the rest for as along as I can remember. But now with their down fall, there is little I can do, except this. Come here, and help stop it from when it began." he paused, "There's also some things that I have to do."  
"Like what?" Ken asked curiously.  
"Setting some things right." he paused, "There are something, that will happen, that was never meant to happen in the first place."  
"You can't change their deaths," Cody supplied.  
"It's not that," Kai murmured. "That's something I know. I know that there are things I can't change. My mother's death... my parents divorce..." Kai trailed off. "But I know that I can stop her from coming."  
"Her?" Yolie murmured, confused. "What do you mean her?"  
"I can't say." Kai said regretfully. "I've already said more than I meant to."  
"Do you have a place to stay?" T.K asked. Kai narrowed his eyes at him.  
"No." he replied curtly. No one seem to notice the change in Kai's attitude.  
"You can stay at my place." Kari supplied. "I have an extra room, and I have nothing else to do with-"  
"Kari!" Tai warned.  
"I'm a big girl Tai." Kari sighed heavily. "And if Kai here is telling the truth, he needs our help."

The instant Kai's head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Kari stood at the door way watching the young man sleep. There was an odd feeling inside of her. As if she somehow knew this man. Frowning slightly, she closed the door behind her before heading towards her room. She had to admit that he had somewhat looked like T.K, in more than one way. But instead of having T.K's blue eyes, he had brown instead. Kari frowned slightly. She could tell instantly that this person had a strong and close relationship with his mother. Whoever she was. But what of T.K? Realizing her discovery, she quickly reached for her phone and dialed a number. Waiting patiently, Kari suddenly exclaimed.  
"Tai! I swear he's T.K's son!" Tai gave a slight yawn.  
"You saw it to?"  
"Kinda hard to miss, don't ya think?" Kari asked, sarcastically. Tai snorted in responce. "I just wonder who his mother is,"  
"Obviously a destined." Tai supplied. "It could be anyone, I mean there are so many of us all over the world." Kari sighed heavily. "I wonder what happened between him and T.K."  
"Think we should call the others?" she asked.  
"Sora and I were talking about it, on our way home. She mentioned that Matt was acting differently, since this Kai's arrival. Maybe he knows as well. What ever it is, yeah, we should call everyone up." he gave another yawn, "In the morning." Kari sighed in responce. "Night, sis."  
"Night."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** OK, that's it for now! I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can. happy readings! 


	4. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox:** well, it's been ages, but finally i've updated! sorri i haven't been updating in a while. with me working more days now, since people are on holidays, it's been kinda argh! but anyways, another chapter for you guys! happy readings! and a happy new year!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"So... what exactly is our future like?" Yolie asked, after a long pause. The digi-destined looked at Yolie before looking at Kai, curiousity beaming in their eyes. T.K frowned at this sight. Sighing heavily, Kai shook his head.  
"I... I can't say."  
"Oh, come on!" Yolie begged. "Just a tiny glimps?" T.K took a deep breath.  
"I think it would be O.K, just to tell a bit," he gave him a small smile. Kai rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." he muttered. "It's a very dark place," Kai murmured, his eyes filled with sadness. "They all thought that you were strong enough to defeat darkness, but you weren't. Not even light could stop him.  
"Fate..." T.K murmured, "The crest sounds very familiar..."  
"How... did your mother die?... That's if you don't mind me asking." Kari added hastily.  
"Every destined died the same way," Kai supplied. "The power of darkness enters them, and sucks the life out of them." Kai shut his eyes, the very memory of his mother's death haunting him.  
"Kai?" Kari called out softly, "You O.K?"  
"Yeah," Kai quickly responded.  
"So, basically you're here to help us end this?" Izzy asked. Kai nodded.  
"There's something we'd like to ask." Tai stated. "When you were in the other room Kai, and before you arrived Takaishi-"  
"Why don't you just call him Hope? You all do in-" he stopped. "Never mind."  
"As I was saying," Tai continued, slightly confused, "before you arrived, we all discussed and believed that T.K here is your father." Kai's eyes widened.  
"What makes you say that?" Kai asked nervously.  
"It's just that you look a lot like him," Kari said gently. T.K bolted up.  
"He looks like me?" Kari rolled her eyes.  
"Well?" Tai asked. Kai hesitated. He knew that if he didn't answer, they would keep pestering him. But if he did answer the future would change as well. Taking a deep breath, he had no choice but to take the risk. He nodded.  
"Yes, he is my... father." the word seemed to forced out of his mouth. "But that's all I can tell you about me. I  
can't risk exposing who my mother is."  
"Fair enough," Kari cut in before anyone could get a word in, "Tell us when you're ready."  
"You might as well tell us now," Matt supplied, "I mean, what happens if something happens to one of us, changing your future? I mean, you may not even exist!" Kai looked at all of them nervously, but shook his head in responce.  
"Not yet," he supplied.  
"But-" the oldest of the blondes started.  
"I can't risk it." Kai cut in, "My mother had suffered many pains, and I don't want to cause her any more." Kai looked at his crest as it began to glow slightly.  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
"It's nearly time..."

-Future-

The small group huddled together, hoping that the troops would breeze past them. And they did. Sighing a relief Niki stole a glance at the Guardian of Hope before opening her mouth.  
"We can't let him tell anymore Takeru, especially who his parents is!"  
"Do you think I'm aware of that?" Takeru asked sharply, "I know if he tells, he''l effect the future. Badly."  
"What do we do?" Kay asked. "We don't have the power to go back there."  
"Let him tell," Chris said boredly placing his hood over his head. "Eventually they'll find out."  
"Chris has a point," Mark murmured.  
"Let's hope for the best than." Yuri sighed heavily.

-Present-

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, slightly alarmed.  
"She's about to come." Kai murmured, clenching his fist.  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
"The woman who ended my parents marriage." came Kai's sharp reply.  
"I was thinking more of a name basis," Tai muttered.  
"Madeline."  
"Madeline?" T.K asked. Kai meerly nodded, not looking at him.  
"Madeline as in T.K's ex?" Mimi asked, mildly surprised.  
"That woman ruined T.K's marriage?" Davis asked, "No surprise there." T.K frowned.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded. Davis smirked.  
"What do you think it means?" before T.K could respond, Cody had already gotten between the two men who were now on their feet.  
"That's enough!"  
"But-" Davis started.  
"I said that's enough." Cody repeated. Mumbling, Davis sat back down. T.K followed suit. Kai shook his head slightly before closing his eyes.  
"Kai?" T.K said uncertainly.  
"Did she do this before?" he asked T.K. He looked at the younger man in surprise.  
"What?"  
"Did Madeline do something like this before, in the past." Kai opened his eyes. "I remember mum saying that it happened before, in another life." everyone faced T.K.  
"Well?" Ken asked.  
"Spill!" Yolie exclaimed, "Did she?" T.K sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. It was going to be a while.

-Past-

"I don't want you going there anymore, Takeru." the Guardian's wife stated heatedly.  
"Look, Madeline. This is part of my life. I have to protect them." Takeru muttered.  
"What about Christopher? There's two of you! We could move away." the woman responded. Takeru's train of thoughts began to stray when he noticed two familiar figures across the street.

"You sure about this, Hikari?" her companion asked.  
"I'm sure, Yamato." she nodded her head. "I think we should all do it. Not just me."  
"I'm with you all the way," Yamato said, with slight determination, "But what would 'he' think?"  
"It's none of his concern." came Hikari's sharp reply. "This is our life. Not his." she paused. "I know he's your brother, but there's nothing he can do to stop us. We have to do it." Yamato smiled at her and nodded.  
"I'll let the others know." giving her a small nod, he walked of in another direction. Taking a deep breath, Hikari fished out her crest, giving it one good long stare.  
"Well..." she murmured, "We're about to make it happen."

"Takeru?!" Madeline called out to her husband. Following his gaze, she noticed the long haired brunette across the street, narrowing her eyes, Madeline called out to her husband in a louder tone. "Takeru!"  
"Huh?" slightly alarmed, he looked down at the angry woman. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I was... uh..."  
"Looking at her?" Madeline asked sharply. "Don't you love me?" she asked. Takeru sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair.  
"Madeline..." he started.  
"Do you or don't you?" she demanded.  
"Ofcourse... I do." he said slowly. She smiled at him. Taking his hand they began to walk home.

-Present-

"So why'd you marry her, if you were in love with someone else?" Yolie asked.  
"She was engaged than. I wanted her to be happy." T.K repied, a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"Her marriage didn't last long?" Davis asked. T.K nodded.  
"But by than, I was already with... her." T.K glanced at Kari who was seated by her brother, her eyes glued to the floor. Kai who sat next to her, seemed angry.  
"And you never saw her again?" Cody asked.  
"No," he shook his head. "They all went into battle, and she died..." T.K took a deep breath, "I never forgave myself. I was there the whole time, but I didn't do anything."  
"Why?" Kai asked, a little to sharply. The incident, seemed to play to closely to his mother's death.  
"Something in me was telling... no, forcing to let them go. It was their life. But I should have been there to help them, at least." T.K murmured softly.  
"What does this have to do with us?" Kari asked.  
"The prophect is about to happen again. And history is about to repeat itself." T.K supplied.  
"History? As in..?"  
"The incident that took place eons ago." T.K responded. "The fall of the Legendary Destined." T.K Paused, allowing them to soak in the information. "I made a mistake once, I'm not about to make it again."

-Future-

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tim asked.  
"I'm afraid there isn't," Mark responded regretfully.  
"There has to be!" Takeru exploded, "If one thing changes, it'll effect our time!" no one made a sound, "My son is in the past, undoing this... this evil! And there's nothing we can do?!"  
"We knew what was going to happen, Takeru." Kelly said firmly, yet gently. "We knew what would happen, but had no other choice."  
"Kari's dead because of me. I don't want to loose him too. He's all I have left." Takeru muttered. "I shouldn't have let him go back there..." cursing silently, the blonde man sank to the ground. "He's all I have left..."  
"We know, Takeru. We know." Chris said quietly.

-Present-

Waking down the streets, the young woman realized that she was walking by the familar park where the older destined would normally hold their meetings, in their youngers years. It didn't take her long to realize that a figure sat alone on the swings. Curious as to see who it was, Kari stepped foward, only to realize that it wasn't who she thought it was. Turning around quickly, a hand had already took hold of her wrist, spinning her around.  
"You can't keep running, Kari." he said. She frowned.  
"What makes you think that?" she asked.  
"You keep avoiding me," he responded.  
"You know very well why, T.K." she spat. He released her, running his hand through his hair.  
"I know that you're angry with me-"  
"Angry is an understatement,"  
"-but you've got to put it behind you." Kari narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"There are somethings you can't." she responded, before walking away. This time T.K made no attempt to stop her.

The following morning, the group sat silently at Matt's apartment, listening to Kai's dark future and T.K's past. Sighing heavily, Tai sank back into the sofa, shaking his head slightly.  
"So... everything was meant to happen?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, the death, the heartache..."  
"The divorce of your parents?" Tai asked.  
"I'd like to think so." Kai responded, ignoring T.K's surprised expression. "Mum was in a lot of pain, but she was happy." a small smile appeared on his lips.  
"You miss her," Kari said softly.  
"She meant everything to me," Kai nodded. "She raised me all by herself, after-" Kai stopped.  
"Did she die out of anger, to end it?" Izzy asked.  
"No," Kai shook his head. "She risked her life to protect me."  
"What's the real reason you're here?" T.K asked, a slight authority in his voice.  
"I can't tell, not yet." Kai responded heatedly.  
"Than how are you meant to help us?" Ken asked, "If you're not going to tell us what's going on."  
"Nothing I can say will do anything. You'll find out soon."  
"How soon?" Cody asked.  
"A lot sooner than you think..."

-Past-

The digimon, digivolved, stood their ground ready to fight. The crests that hung around the necks of the Chosen Children began to glow, as the darkness began to surround them. Nodding to one another, they stood their ground.  
"Let's go!" Taichi shouted, as the digimon took off.  
"No!" a voice bellowed from behind. Turning around sharply, the Chosen Children found themselves face to face with Takeru.  
"What are you doing here, Takeru?" Hikari asked.  
"You can't do this! You're all going to die!" he said urgently. "You have to get out of here now!"  
"We'll die with honor!" Yamato snarled.  
"You were never meant to fight this!" Takeru cried out, desperation in his voice.  
"Well, you're too late now, to stop us." Hikari narrowed her eyes, before facing her digimon.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon's voice was heard over the loud roars, hitting the digimon. Not before a dark arrow had made its way towards Hikari.  
"HIKARI!" Taichi roared, as the arrow hit her. Looking down at the arrow, and looking back arm, the woman fell to the ground. "Hikari!" the voice seemed to grow fainter. Running towards his sister's aid, the older man held onto the woman tightly, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from his face.  
"This... this was never meant to happen," Takeru murmured regretfully. "MagnaAngemon, do it." he commanded. The angel light digimon nodded, before facing the dark digimon before him.  
"Gate of Destiny!" in a moments flash, every dark digimon had vansished, and all that was left was the parshly destroyed digital world.  
"That should hold them for now," he muttered, before walking towards the group that had surrounded the lifeless body.  
"May she rest in peace," Taichi murmured.

-Present-

Everyone stared at T.K in shock, before facing Kari. There was something in her eyes, that reflected fear.  
"If that's how she died, surely in the future it's the same." she managed to get out.  
"They weren't meant to go there. Not alone." T.K supplied.  
"They had each other," Matt retorted.  
"You're the one that's running away," Kari muttered.  
"Huh?" T.K looked at her blankly.  
"You said that I was running away. But you're the one that has been running." Kari closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You ran away from her... them, back than. And now you're running from us." everyone looked at her surprised. "Why is it that you tell us that you wanted to do something, but you never did. Why is it that only now you want to make a change?"

-Future-

"Let's do our best till he is done." Mark announced.  
"Right," they all nodded their head, as they ran out to the open field with their digimon. Around them, the other digimon that also believed in them stood their ground ready to fight. Around them, the remaining destined stood prepared to fight for the end, ready to fight in the honour of the Legendary Destined.  
"Let's do it!" Catherine shouted. The digimon charged towards the dark enemy before them, prepared to give it all they got.

-Present-

Kai froze, looking disturbed. T.K who was still in shock at Kari's accusation remained quiet, absorbing it all in.  
"Kai?" Sora murmured gently, to the frozen man.  
"Myotismon..." Kai breathed, his eyes suddenly going wide.  
"What did you say?" T.K finally spoke, finding his voice.  
"Myotismon is behind this...! He sent her out to end it! He's the reason my mother's dead..."  
"Myotismon?" Tai repeated. "Didn't we-"  
"Yeah," Ken nodded. "Someone must've brought him back. But who?"  
"Devimon," T.K snarled.  
"Devimon?" Davis stared blankly at the Guardian.  
"It has to be him," Kari nodded, glancing at Tai, who nodded.  
"He's the only one that would do such a thing."  
"Think we still have time to stop him?" Izzy asked.  
"You can't." T.K said surprising everyone. "No matter how much I agree with you, you have to fight the foretold prophecy, or it'll happen over and over again."  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
"In the past, the same thing happened. They made the same mistake you're about to do. I wasn't there in time to warn them." he stoped, "They tried to stop him, but wasn't sucessful. Devimon was able to bring him back. With..." he trailed off, unsure whether or not to finish the sentence.  
"With what?" Joe asked.  
"The Key."

-Past-

"It's your fault, Takeru!" Taichi exploded, ready to throw a punch at the Guardian. Easily doudging the attack, Takeru went on the defence.  
"How is it my fault? You all went to fight!"  
"You should've left us, ever since she found out!" Taichi went on.  
"I did! But I had bussiness to attend with her! She's the Key, and I've sworn with my life that I'll protect her!" Takeru cried out.  
"But you didn't." Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Now the world will be covered in darkness, because of you. Christopher could've done a better job." Taichi smirked. Takeru's eyes flashed.  
"What. What did yo say?" he asked sharply.  
"Christopher could've done a better job," Taichi snarled. Before he could through another missed attack, Yamato jumped between the two men.  
"Stop it!" he hissed, "Takeru, like Taichi said, you should've left when she found out. Taichi, we have to do our best to stop it. Takeru's done his best to contain it. Who knows how long it'll remained locked up. The least we we could do is do our best till the next generation of digi destined is ready to fight." narrowing his eyes Taichi walked away.

-Present-

No one said a word. Kari looked down to the ground, avoiding both eye contact from T.K and her brother. Fidgetting with her hand, the brunette ignored her surroundings completely. Sighing heavily, Tai turned his gaze to T.K, who sat quietly, waiting for someone to respond.  
"He blamed you?" Tai finally asked.  
"More or less." T.K shrugged. "It was your past life." Tai snorted slightly.  
"Sounds like something I would do." T.K closed his eyes before opening them again.  
"I don't blame him... you at all." he said quietly. "But what Yamato said, if no one is strong enough, you have to leave the next generation a message of some sort. The saem message they left you."  
"Are you saying that the prophecy is by them?" Kari asked, finding her voice. T.K nodded, much to Kai's amazement.  
"Yes, but this time you have something they didn't have." T.K said, trying to sound bright and positive.  
"What's that?" Matt asked, not amused by T.K's slightly brightened attitude.  
"Them." he said, pointing to Davis, Yolie, Ken and Cody. "Together, all of you maybe strong enough to end this. Once and for all."

_Sitting alone on the swings, the teenager starred out into the starry sky. A smile grew on her lips, as each star seem to twinkle down at her, as if it were talking to her. She jumped of the swing, and started to walk somewhere. Pulling to a stop, she noticed that no one was around. The lights in the apartment buildings across were all out. Frowning slightly, she began to wonder where everyone was. Before she could take a step forward, the sound of foot steps could be heard approaching her. Biting her lip nervously, she spun around to see a hodded figure, making its way towards her. But for some reason she wasn't afraid. It was as if she knew who it was. The hooded figure smiled down at her. It was a lot taller, but there was something in his smile that told her that he was still youthful. Her eyes fell upon the man's lips as he began to say something. No sound came out. The hooded figure smiled again, and leaned forward..._

"Hope!" she cried out, jolting from the bed. Looking around her surroundings, Kari realized that she was in her room. Breathing heavily, she forced herself out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she began to wonder about her dream, and who the hooded figure was. Sighing heavily, she quickly checked on the sleeping form of Kai. Her eyes softened slightly. She felt sorry for the younger man. Growing up, only in a world of darkness. Closing the door, the brunette made her way to the balcony. Breathing in the night air, she wondered what life would be if they were able to end this war. A figure caught her attention, as it began to walk away. She gasped sharply at the familiarity of the figure. Than it hit her. The hooded man in her dreams. "T.K..."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** OK, that's it for now! I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can. happy readings! 


	5. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter, up... a few more to go...

* * *

CHAPTER 4 

-Future/Flashback-

"Mummy!" the small boy called out desperately. A woman, his mother, entered the room, a gentle smile on her face. She was wrapped in a pink robe. Right behind her was a man, in a green robe. His father.  
"What is it, Kai?" his mother asked gently. The small boy only whimpered.  
"Another nightmare?" his father asked. Kai nodded. His mother looked at her husband worriedly.  
"It has to be something about the next attack," she murmured. He nodded. He didn't like the idea of pressing his son's dream, but they had no other choice.  
"Kai, what happened in your nightmare?" he asked gently.  
"Don' want to talk about it!" he wailed. The five year old shuddered slightly.  
"That's O.K, sweety, you don't have to." his mother said gently.

-Present-

Kai grumbled, as he groggily made his way to the sofa. Kari was in the kitchen, humming a song that he found all too familiar. Pushing the thoughts aside, he switched the TV on, just as Kari appeared, with a cup of coffee at hand.  
"Morning," Kai mumbled, forcing himself up the sofa.  
"Had a good sleep?" Kari asked, slightly worried.  
"S'O.K." Kai shrugged, not wanting to worry her. Still unconvinced, the older woman let it go.  
"I'm going to be at work till late, so you can do what ever you want." Kari smiled at him. Nodding mutely, Kai watched her leave the room. Kai sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, before sinking down the sofa again.

-Future/Flashback-

"He's growing afraid of his dreams, T.K!" the woman scowled.  
"I know." he said quietly. "We have to give him his crest soon."  
"And when is this soon?" she asked.  
"I'll know when. Go rest, I need to talk to them again." he said regrettfully, knowing that his wife was going to freak. Freak, was actually an understatment. She was going to be angry.  
"Again?!" she asked sharply.  
"You know it's an important job! It's part of-" before he could finish his sentence, the door bell rang.  
"Just go," she muttered, walking towards the front door. "I don't care anymore."

-Present-

"Kai! Wake up!" an urgent voice came. Opening his eyes, Kai was greated by an older brunette.  
"Tai?" he yawned, pulling himself up from the sofa. Tai let out a chuckle, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. "What happened?"  
"You fell asleep by the looks of it," Tai sighed. "Good thing Kari asked me to check up on you. She told me that you didn't seem yourself this morning."  
"Oh..." Kai's eyes fell slightly.  
"You O.K?" Tai asked worriedly.  
"I probaly just miss my mother a lot." Kai responded quickly. "I'm just exhausted. I'll just head on to bed..." Tai watched worriedly as the blonde man staggered his way towards his bedroom.

-Future/Flashback-

"Yes?" she opened the door. Her eyes widened, as a familiar figure stood before her. The woman opposite her smirked, a taunting smile on her lips.  
"You should remember me."  
"How could I not, Madeline." the name came out venomous. "What do you want?"  
"That's a nice way to greet me," Madeline said, pushing her way into the house. Timidly, Kai approached his mother.  
"Mummy?"  
"Go to your room, sweety." his mother said.  
"But-"  
"Is your daddy still here?" the small boy nodded. His mother quickened her pace to the study, Madeline right behind her.

"Madeline!" T.K gasped, as his wife entered the study furiously.  
"Why is she here?!" she demanded. Madeline let out a smirk.  
"Why are you here?" T.K asked the other woman.  
"You should ask yourself that. And you know very well why I'm here." T.K narrowed his eyes.  
"Honey... uh... can you uh..."  
"Leave you alone?" she said sharply. "Damn right I will!" she stompped off. T.K sighed heavily, before facing Madeline.  
"You shouldn't be here." he stated calmly.  
"Why are you so eager to change history?" Madeline demanded.  
"What do you mean?" T.K asked, frowning.  
"You know what I mean." she frowned. T.K simply shrugged.  
"I love her. You know it. I know it. And my son... he is the child of fate." Madeline narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you saying that in your... our past lives, the children you had couldn't?" she asked sharply. He nodded. "This is unbelievable!" she burst out.  
"You should leave." T.K muttered. Pushing the other woman out of his apartment, he began to search for his wife, only to find that she was gone.

-Present-

"How is he?" Kari asked quietly, as she entered the bed room. Tai sighed heavily, leaving Joe to watch over the sleeping man. "What happened?"  
"He has a fever." Tai responded quietly. "He just needs rest." Kari sighed heavily, as she sank into her sofa. "He keeps muttering some words as well, seems to be having a nightmare of some sort." Kari nodded slowly.  
"Anything else I need to know?" Kari asked, worriedly. Tai smiled at her.  
"He's fine." he paused. "Do you think we should call T.K?" Kari shook her head.  
"No. I can tell... Kai doesn't really like him... well his father." Kari shook her head slightly, "You know what I mean." she added hastily. "Maybe I should take some time off work to watch him..."  
"It's O.K," Tai said gently, "Get some rest, O.K? Sora's already agreed to watch him." smiling at her brother, Kari made her way to her room. Sighing heavily, Tai made his way back to Kai's room, where Joe was taking his temperature once again. "Joe?"  
"It's quite high." he reported. "Nothing that I've seen before," he added worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want me to take him to the hospital?"  
"That'll make Takaishi worry, and Kari hysterical." Tai paused. "He will be alright, right?"  
"I hope so,"

-Future/Flashback-

Hoping that his wife had returned, T.K checked all the rooms, only to find that his wife had actually left. Along with his son. Walking dazed to the kitchen, he found a note taped to the fridge from his wife. Reading it, he realized that they weren't coming back. Collasping to the floor, T.K cried out in pain, before resting his head in his hands. They were really gone.  
"Kari..."

The small boy looked up at his mother excitedly, holding onto her hand tightly. Waiting for the train, Kai couldn't help but jump for joy.  
"Mummy, will daddy be joining us there?" he asked.  
"No, sweety. Daddy... has work." his mother replied. When the train arrived, the young mother gently pushed her son into the train, before turning around at the sound of her name.  
"Kari!" her husband cried out frantically. She frowned, as he reached her, panting slightly. "Why?" he asked, desperately.  
"There are some things you can't change." she said coldly. "I gave up waiting, every night for you. But now that 'she' is here again, I've had enough!" turning her back to her husband she boarded the train, shielding her son from him. She had had enough. She was through waiting. Taking a deep breath, holding onto her sons hand they headed towards their new life.

-Present-

Kari sat uncomfortable at the end of the room. She eyed T.K carefully before glaring at her feet. Yes, it was obvious to say that she was not happy. T.K, who was seating beside the sleeping Kai form, glanced at Tai.  
"Why am I here again?" he asked.  
"Because," Tai muttered, "Your son here is sick." before T.K could respond, Kai mumbled something. Kari sat up slightly.  
"What did he say?" she asked.  
"Dad..." Kai mumbled, answering her question.  
"Did he just say 'dad'?" T.K asked, his eyes wide, "With... affection?"  
"Yeah..." she murmured. "He did."

-Future/Flashback-

It was obvious to say that the fifteen year old did not like his father. His mother didn't have to tell him what had happened. He had basically over heard the entire conversation all those years before, before his mother had taken him away. Ofcourse, it wasn't till he was ten that he fully understood what was going on. The young blonde man smiled as he leaned over the balcony.  
"Mum!" he caled, "You should see this! The view is awesome!" his mother shook her head slightly, as she joined the young teen at the balcony.  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" she chuckled.  
"Oh man!" he yelped, speeding back into the house. She laughed, watching her son zoom in and out, before he gave a quick kiss on his mother's cheek and rushed out the door. "See ya later, mum!" he called back. Once the door had closed, she slowly turned around to see the view before her. It had been ten years since she had left. Ten years since she had filed for the divorce. She closed her eyes, pushing all memories of him aside. She didn't want to be back here, but she didn't have any other choice.  
"Be careful Kai..." she murmured softly.

"Please mum?" the small girl begged. Her father laughed, good naturely watching the small girl give her all famour puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh Tai, tell her we can't!" his wife said. Tai smiled, picking his daughter.  
"Your mum's right, honey."  
"But why not?" the child whined, "Everyone has one!"  
"We're not everyone, Kelly." her mother responded. Tai laughed again.  
"We're still young Sora," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him furiously.  
"We're alway out! She already has...-Kai?" she stopped, seeing a familiar figure. Tai turned around and smiled. His nephew looked at them surprised, before smiling.  
"Aunt Sora? Uncle Tai? Kelly?" he exclaimed, running towards them. "Wow! It's so good to see you again!"  
"What-cha doin back here?" the small child asked.  
"We just moved back here," Kai responded, a slight tightness in his voice. Tai's eyes widened slightly, as he faced his wife. She looked at him worriedly.  
"Tai," she warned, "We can't. You know it. We promised."  
"Promised?" Kai looked at the two confused.  
"We have to though." Tai responded. "It's the only way."  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked. Sighing heavily, Tai faced his nephew.  
"There's something we should've told you when you were younger... before any of this happened. We need to call them. All of them." he said, emphasising on the them. Kai frowned.  
"By any chance, does this have anything to do with my father?"  
"Mostly," Sora relied regrettfully. "Your mother isn't going to be too happyy about this."  
"What do you mean?"

-Present-

"How exactly did he say it?" Davis asked curiously.  
"With feeling," Kari responded. "Come to think of it, it's the first time I've heard him say it with feeling. Other times, it seems like he is forcing the word out."  
"It's amazing how he looks exactly like T.K." Yolie murmured.  
"Sleeps like him as well," Matt muttered. T.K looked at him surprised. "I wonder who his mother is," he added. Tai sighed heavily, before glancing at Joe.  
"Should we tell them?" he asked.  
"Tell us what?" Cody asked.  
"Well... we took a blood test, just in case there was anything else wrong with him..." Joe started.  
"And...?" Izzy pressed on.  
"Well, his mother is-"

-Future/Flashback-

Kai sat nervously in the room. Everyone was talking quietly to one another, debating whether or not to give it to him. His mother quietly pulled away from the group and joined her son at the corner.  
"You O.K?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.  
"What's going on mum?" he asked.  
"Come on," she murmured, urging him to the group. He noticed a familiar figure in the centre of the room. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Let's just get this over and done with, O.K T.K?" his mother said sharply.

-Present-

"Me?" she managed to squeek out.  
"It's all on paper." Joe responded.  
"How did you even get my-" Kari stopped. "Tai!" she growled at her older brother who laughed weakly.  
"You shouldn't have done it Joe." T.K said quietly. "This... was something we had to discover on our own."  
"You're one to speak," Kari muttered.  
"Right now we have more important things to work on," Tai said hastily. Kari rose to her feet.  
"I'm going out for air. Don't bother following me." Kari announced before leaving the room.  
"Kari!" T.K called out after her. She ignored him, slamming the door behind her. Sighing heavily, he collasped back into his sit, resting his head in his hands.

-Future/Flashback-

Looking at the crest, eyes wide, Kai looked up at his mother again who looked agitated.  
"You have so gotta be kidding me," he breathed.  
"We're not." Kari managed to get out. Kai looked at his mother.  
"But... why?" he asked.  
"You're the one," T.K simply stated. Kai glanced at his father.  
"He's right, Kai." Matt hastily jumped in, "You are the one to help. There isn't much time left for us. We need your help."

Kai opened his eyes, as he stared out at the darkened sky. Standing beside him, was his mother who gripped his hand tightly. They watched as his uncle and aunt were lowered to the ground. His crying cousin stood beside his mother, hugging tightly to the bear her parents had bought her the week before. He realized that his father wasn't present at all.  
"Typical," he muttered to himself, as he led his mother and cousin back to the car. Climbing to the drivers seat, he quietly drove them home. "What do we do now?" Kai asked his mother quietly. She looked at him with a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't answer. Kai frowned, focusing his attention to the road. He knew that his mother was planning something, and was not including him in it. That very night, he failed to hear his mother's foot steps disappear as she made her way to the computer, before disapearing in a flash of light.

-Present-

"Mum..." he moaned, as he began tossing and turning in the bed. T.K stirred slightly, before opening his eyes to see his son in a troubled state. Concern, he leaned forward slightly, brushing some of Kai's hair aside.  
"What happened there?" he murmured, watching over the young man. He sat back down, overwealmed with curiousity, before boltiing up. Rushing out of the room, he saw everyone else in deep conversation. "Somethings happened to Kari," he said urgently. Tai frowned slightly, unconvinced.  
"And you know this... how?" he asked.  
"Try calling her," T.K challenged. Tai did so. When no reply came, Tai hastily put his phone aside.  
"He's right," Tai muttered. "Do you know where she is?" he asked.  
"I'm guessing the digital world." T.K murmured.  
"We have to go," Izzy said, rising to his feet slightly.  
"We can't," T.K sighed heavily, "Whoever is behind this... probaly knows about Kai as well. A few of us should go."  
"We'll go." Ken decided getting to his feet. Davis nodded in agreement.  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah." Davis smiled. Walking up to the laptop Izzy had open, Davis held his D-3 towards it. Nodding to the older group before him. "Digi-port open!"

-Future/Flashback-

Stirring slightly, Kai woke up with a start. He could just hear the humming of the computer. He frowned. He remembered leaving the computer off. Slowly climbing out of bed, he went to check on his mother, only to find her room bare. Cursing silently, he quickly made his way to the computer, holding his digi-vice before it. He knew instantly that his mother was there again, trying to make a difference. Holding it firmly in place, he vanished from the room, to the digital world.

Looking around the darkened sky, Kai slowly made his way towards an open field where he could just hear the taunting laughter of a digimon. His eyes widened when he saw his mother and her digimon fighting.  
"Angewoman!" she shouted, as the angel like digimon dodged an attack. Panicing, the young man quickly ran towards her, tugging at her arm slightly.  
"Mum!" he yelled, over the loud roars, "Don't do this!" she ignored him, focusing her attention to the dark digimon before them. "Mum!" he turned around slightly, as a dark shadow slowly crept up towards them. His eyes widened. He knew that his mother had sensed it too. Gently pushing her son aside, she took the full blow. Kai watched in horror, as his mother slowly fell to the ground. "MUM!" scrabbling to the body, the young man held onto the body tightly, crying out softly towards his mother's cold body. Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited for the shadow to attack once again, but nothing happened. Opening his eye, he realized that he was back in the apartment, with the computer left blank.

He watched as his mother was lowred to the ground. He was the lost of the digi destined to be standing. What had happened was no mistake. Closing his eyes painfully, Kai allowed the tears to fall from his face. Opening them again he noticed a familiar figure not too far away. Anger filling up inside of him, he made his way towards them. Towards the Guardians...

-Present-

Waking up with a start, Kai realized that everyone was cramped up in his room. Looking at the carefully, he noticed that they were all looking at him releaved. Joe stepped foward, placing a hand on his forehead. Kai frowned slightly confused.  
"Wha-"  
"Fevers gone." Joe murmured. "Looks like everything's fine."  
"Fever?" Kai rasied an eye-brow. His eyes widened. "Oh!"  
"Oh?" Tai raised an eyebrow. "This isn't something that you should be so easy about."  
"That... happens a lot." Kai responded hastily.  
"A lot?" T.K asked worriedly.  
"You wouldn't understand," Kai responded tartly.  
"What do you mean a lot?" Izzy asked.  
"It's kinda hard to explain," Kai murmured softly, "But as a kid, I had these... dreams that were able to predict attacks. Weird. I know." he added at their surprised looks. "As a child, they came in as nightmares. But as I got older, they came as fevers." he paused. "My mother didn't know why it was, but she realized because of it, my... dreams become longer, whether it was the past or future."  
"You saw into the past as well?" T.K asked, his eyes wide. Kai simply shrugged.  
"Where's Kari and the others?" he asked.  
"We're not sure." Matt sighed, "Kari went missing and the others are lookin for her in the digital world." cursing silently, Kai slowly got out of bed, shoving T.K's attempts to help him up.  
"You're the reason she's there." he said sharply. "Myotismon has her."  
"What?" Sora suddenly jumped up. "Myotismon? How do you know?"  
"He's the one that killed my mother." Kai muttered quietly. "If you want to save her, you have to go now." he closed his eyes before facing his father. "You have to go as well." T.K's eyes widened. Tearing his gaze away from him, Kai faced the rest of the group, "You all have to... before it's too late."  
"We..." Joe started. Tai shook his head. "But-"  
"Your mother means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Tai asked quietly. Kai looked at him oddly before nodding. "Kari's your mother, isn't she?" Kai hesitated before nodding. "It's going to be O.K, we're going to save her."  
"You don't get it," Kai murmured. "It's just not a matter of saving her. It's a matter of preventing the darkness from entering the two worlds. She's the key." Kai breathed heavily. "It doesn't matter whether or not that I save her from her fate, I just want her to have a normal life without any pain."  
"You blame him for her death?" Mimi asked. Kai shook his head.  
"I don't blame him. I blame-"  
"Me." T.K cut in heavily. Rising to his feet, T.K debated whether or not to place a firm grip on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned around stubbornly. "I'll go alert the Guardians." he said quietly. Walking up to Izzy's laptop, he vanished in a flash of light.

Looking at her surroundings, Kari realized that she was not in the streets of Obida, but in a dark room. She presumed it was a dark castle of some sort. Trying to rise to her feet, she winced. Bringing her hand to her ankle, she realized that it was swollen. Groaning, she remained still, feeling the ground for something. She froze at the sound of a familiar laughter. Gasping sharply, she saw two dark glowing eyes, before her world went dark.

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! happy readings!  



	6. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** finally another chapter up! a few more left...

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Opening her eyes slowly, Kari realized that the room was dimly light. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kari gripped onto her ankle tightly, trying to ease the pain. No one was in the room. Sighing heavily, she began to replay what had happened earlier. Her eyes widened, as the glowing eyes replayed back in her memory.  
"What do you want with me, Myotismon?" she asked loudly, fully aware that the digimon could hear her. A laughter filled the room, followed by a snigger.  
"You know very much why you are here," came his responce. The voice echoing in the room.  
"You can't do anything to me," Kari said, positively. "Not as long as-"  
"Takeru is still alive?" Myotismon snorted. Kari's eyes widened. "I can tell you are surprised," he smirked. "No doubt that he never told you now did he?"  
"Tell me what?" she asked.  
"Your life is intertwined with his," Kari gave a small gasp. "A small price he had to pay, I suppose."  
"Price?" she scanned the room, confused.  
"He will always know where you are," Myotismon said smugly. "In a few hours he'll be here." Kari shook her head slightly, still trying to allow the information to sink in. "Still trying to understand?" Kari opened her mouth to respond, but the digimon cut in. "A small price he had to pay for his little trip to England. To ensure your safety, ofcourse." Kari frowned.  
"But that means-"  
"He still loves you." he spat. "The word makes me sick."  
"What are you trying to do?" Kari demanded loudly. Myotismon's laughter filled the room again.  
"Lure him here, ofcourse. He'd do anything for your safety. Even if it meant his life." came the response. "In a matter of time, he'll be here. And the world will soon be covered in darkness."

Ken looked up troubled. Muttering something, he noticed dark clouds coming from a large tower far away. Following his gaze, Yolie gave a sharp gasp.  
"What is that?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Ken?"  
"Something's wrong," he murmured. "We have to head back."  
"But-" Cody started.  
"If we don't, something could happen to us as well. We don't need more of us missing." Ken interupted. Davis frowned slightly, glaring at the clouds. "We'll come back when it subsides."  
"And if it doesn't?" Davis asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Those people will be able to do something at least." Ken responded.

Silence fell into the room. Kai eyed the computer warily. It had surprised him that even now, the man he had once considered his father, would still do anything to protect his mother. Grumbling he turned his gaze to the window. Reacting slightly, he noticed dark spots appearing outside. Following his gaze, Mimi wondered what the younger man was staring at.  
"What is it?" she asked quietly. He frowned.  
"You don't see it?" he asked.  
"See what?" he shook his head slightly before responding.  
"Never mind." tearing his gaze away from the window, Kai glanced at Tai who suddenly sat up. Before he could ask what was wrong, a laughter could be heard.  
"Myotismon," Tai growled.

T.K found himself in front of the dark tower. Beside him, Patamon remained still. He frowned slightly, as he looked up. Dark clouds seem to be escaping from the tower. Sighing heavily, he ran his hand through his hair.  
"I hope she's fine." Patamon murmured.  
"Me too." T.K murmured, worry on his face. As they entered the dark tower, a scream could be heard.  
"That's Kari!" Patamon paniced, the duo broke into a run, before finding themselves in a dimly light room. In the corner, Kari sat hugging herself tightly. Myotismon, who stood before Kari, turned around and smirked.  
"Get out of here!" Kari screamed. T.K narrowed his eyes at the digimon, as he slowly made his way towards them.  
"No until you're safe." T.K said calmly, his eyes resting upon her.  
"Screaming darkness!" Myotismon bellowed, before T.K could take another step. Bakemon appeared beside him ready to fight. T.K jumped aside quickly, the attack narrowly missing him. Turning towards the orange digimon, who gave him a brief nod, stood ready.  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!...Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"  
"Take care of them," T.K instructed. The angel digimon nodded. Growling, Myotismon took off after MaganaAngemon, Bakemon at his feet. Rushing towards the huddled woman, all T.K could do was watch her with sad eyes.  
"Come on," he urged her, helping her to her feet. She yelped in pain.  
"My ankle," she winced. Her eyes widened when Myotismon sent another attack towards them. "Look out!" T.K stayed firm where he was, shielding Kari from the attack. She watched in horror, as T.K slumped to the floor, groaning. Ignoring his wound, he helped Kari to her feet.  
"Lean on me," he instructed. Once she was safe in his arms, he looked back at MagnaAngemon, who was sheilding the dark digimon from them. "MagnaAngemon! Let's go!" the tower began to rumble. Quickly making their way outside, they watched as the dark clouds began to disappear, a menacing laughter filled the air.  
"I'll be back, Guardian. And this time she will be mine."

"Oh, thank god!" Tai breathed hugging his sister tightly. Izzy turned around slightly, seeing two digimon standing beside T.K. His eyes widened, as Gatomon smiled weakly, and waved.  
"How'd you make it out?" he asked.  
"They went in," Gatomon quickly responded. "I was taking care of the smaller fish in the outskirts."  
"You didn't answer my question." Izzy frowned.  
"I dunno," she shrugged. "They just grabbed me and ran, than poof! We're here." she paused, "Where's everyone else?" she asked. As if on queue, the remaining digi destined jumped out of the screen, with several digimon behind them. T.K, who had remained quiet all this time rose slightly, before collasping to the floor.

She sat quietly in the room. Opposite her, Matt seemed agitated. She knew he was debating whether or not to be the brother he needed to be. She closed her eyes, replaying the memory in her head. He had risked his life for her. She glanced outside, where the rest of the destined were pacing up and down. Joe came in for a moment, checking on T.K's vital signs before leaving. She sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair, her eyes on T.K's sleeping form.  
"Matt?" she murmured softly, breaking the silence.  
"Hm?" he looked at her, momentarily, before looking down at the younger blonde.  
"Do you forgive him?"

Yawning slightly, Davis approached the frozen woman, coffee in both hands. Following her gaze, he noticed that the man inside was awake, smiling. His eyes slightly narrowed at the familiar female figure inside.  
"Kari?" he murmured, handing her her cup of coffee. Her eyes flickered for a moment, before returning to its usual self. He smiled slightly.  
"Hey," she murmured.  
"He... seems O.K." Davis said uncertainly. She nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"What's she doing here?" he asked heatedly. She shrugged.  
"I went to the restroom. When I returned, he was awake, and she was in there." Davis turned around, facing the corridor, wondering what to say. "He... looks happy."  
"Should we go in?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"No." she sighed. "We have more important things to take care of."

Kai looked up, slightly troubled. He could just hear what the Chosen Children were planning in the next room. He sighed heavily, looking out the window. His eyes narrowed. The spots of dark clouds seemed to have increased. His features darkened. The prophecy was about to begin. Clenching his fist, the child of fate began to wonder what would happen if he failed. Pushing all negative thoughts aside, he focused his attention to protecting the woman he would one day call mother.

"It's good to see that you're doing better." she smiled. He smiled back at her, tightening his grip on her hand.  
"Yeah..." he looked away uneasily, noticing something different outside.  
"What is it, T.K?" she asked worriedly.  
"I'm not sure," he admitted, "Madeline... I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." she looked at him  
worriedly, as he slowly pushed himself up the bed.  
"You're going to go out there, aren't you?" she asked. He simply nodded. She sighed heavily. "I'll help."

Standing before the screen, the digi destined looked at each other one more time, before Davis brought his digivice out, pointing it to the screen.  
"Ready?" Tai asked. Nodding to one another, the digimon stood their ground. "Let's do this."  
"Digi port open!" Davis yelled out.  
"NO!" T.K bellowed running in, Kai by his side. But the large group had already vanished. Cursing silently, Kai slammed his fist against the wall.  
"What do we do now?" Kai asked.  
"It's a trap," T.K murmured, more to himself. Looking at the frustrated boy he continued. "We have to stop them."  
"How do yo plan we do that?" Kai asked sharply, "The gates closed!" T.K sighed heavily, before heading for the door. "Hey! You! Where do you think you're going?!"  
"Out!"

She watched him as he paced up and down impatiently. She pursed her lips slightly.  
"So... this new guy is your son?" he nodded his head. "And Kamiya is his mother?" he nodded again. Standing up, she grabbed hold of him. "You keep doing this, you're going to make me dizzy.  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
"Don't worry, you'll get to them." she murmured, reassuringly.  
"I don't think I can." T.K muttered stubbornly, "I lost them, over the past years. I don't think I can put up with it any more." he shook his head slightly, allowing her to massage his back.  
"You'll find a way. You always do." she said softly. He sighed heavily in responce. He began to reflect his relationship with her. 'Do I still love her' he wondered quietly. 'Not the way I use to...' T.K turned around slightly, stopping Madeline from the massage.  
"We need to talk," he said seriously. She looked at him, curiousity planted on her face. "I know right now it's seems like bad timing, but I don't think it's going to work between us." Madeline looked at him eyes wide, shock had over taken her.  
"You... you still love her, don't you?" she asked. He nodded his head sheepishly. She sighed heavily, a hint of a smile on her lips. "I guess it can't be helped." she murmured, "No matter how many times a new life starts, you will always be destined for her." he smiled slightly. "I remember, eons and eons ago, mother had once said that if you really love someone, you'd let them go and follow their heart." her smile grew slightly.  
"Thanks," he murmured.  
"Go after her, Takeru." she said softly, "I'm sure deep down, she still loves you, T.K."

Looking around frantically, Kari had a feeling that someone... or something was watching her. Clutching to her D-3 tightly, the young brunette failed to see her hand turning red.  
"Tai!" she called out again. But no responce came. It was just almost an hour ago that everyone had somehow gotten seperated, after a brief attack.  
"Kari?" Gatomon looked at her worriedly, seeing trembling woman. She knew instantly that Kari was scared. Kari forced a smile as she looked down. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a grown woman. "Are you O.K?"

"I will be." Kari nodded, the fear in her diminishing. "Come on, lets go look for them." nodding, Gatomon followed the brunette.

"Kari!" he shouted. "Kari!" looking around desperately, Tai couldn't help but worry. His sister was missing. And so was his wife. "Sora! Kari!" he yelled.  
"Tai!" a familiar voice responded. Perking up slightly, Tai turned around, to see his wife, mattered, emerge from the darkened forest.  
"Thank god!" he breathed, hugging the woman tightly. He felt the woman tense up slightly. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. She pointed to the sky, where it had dark clouds had spread even further. "Kari..." he breathed.  
"Where is she?" Sora suddenly asked. He shrugged. She smiled sadly, pulling away from the hug. Tai looked up at the sky once again, determination in his eyes.  
"If that spreads..." he started.  
"She's in grave danger." Sora finished sadly. "We have to find her. And fast. Before it's too late."

Standing in front of the computer, the young man began to hesitate. The very same incident was playing in the back of his memory again. Everyone that he had looked up to, the very people who had been with him till this time were going to disappear, just like in his future. Shaking his head slightly, Kai stared at his digivice determinely. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He didn't want to loose his mother again. Holding the digivice towards the screen he smiled.  
"At least I got to see her one more time."

Grunting slightly, Davis scrambled to his feet before glaring at the digimon that towered over them. Around him, the rest of the digi destined slowly rose to their feet, rubbing their wounds.  
"Let us go!" Davis roared. Almost all of the destined were in the dark castle, trapped by the dark cloud barrier.  
"What makes you think that I'll do that?" Myotismon laughed.  
"You can't get near her!" Mimi said bravely, standing beside the furious Davis.  
"You're right, but someone can." he sniggered. From the shadows, Tukuru appeared, cladded in black robes.  
"You see," Tukuru started, "There is one thing Takeru never mentioned."  
"And what's that?" Matt growled.  
"That he was prince of the digiral world, many, many, life times ago." the dark prince smirked. "Why else would he be a Guardian?"  
"Are you saying that all the Guardians are all royals?" Joe asked.  
"Oh, no." Tukuru smirked, "He formed that little club of his, to protect her. And he failed. And now, he'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant destorying us."  
"You're lying!" Cody shouted, "He would never do that!"  
"He made a vow. He may not destroy it completely, but he'd save her."  
"And how are you involved?" Ken asked sharply. Tukuru smirked.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." he laughed. The captured destined looked at each other nervously.  
"You're tricking her, aren't you?" Izzy asked quietly. Davis clenched his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes. All Tukuru did was smirk.  
"The world of darkness shall be ours!" Myotismon laughed.  
"It will be her fall," Tukuru added smugly.  
"Not unless he gets there before you!" Yolie suddenly cried out.  
"What makes you so sure?" Tukuru snarled. When no one answered, he let out a laugh. "Well?" Yolie screwed up her face before responding.  
"He loves her. I'm sure she'll know the difference." she paused, her face back to its usual composure. "No, I know she'll know the difference."  
"Not unles she's in the dark forest." came the responce. "She'll be vunerable there. The perfect prey." Matt's eyes widened, as Tukuru and Myotismon proudly gave their plan out. It was only than, did he realized why his brother did what he did. And now, it was soon going to be too late.  
"Please be on time, T.K." he murmured silent. "Please..."

"Is... anyone there?" Kari called out meekly. She shivered slightly, before hugging herself. She knew that she was lost. "Maybe I should've stayed where I was," she muttered. Hearing a twig snap, the young woman turned around sharply, but no one was in sight. Sighing heavily, Kari turned back, hoping to find someone or at least something. Frowning slightly, when Gatomon made no move, she looked down at the small digimon who suddenly smiled. "Gatomon? What is it?" she asked worriedly. Lifting her green paws, the cat-like digimon pointed to a figure approaching them.  
"It's Takeru!" she exclaimed. "He's here!" her eyes widening, she turned around to see a blonde man with blue eyes approach the two.  
"I've found you," he smiled.  
"T.K...?" she said awkwardly. His smile grew.  
"We've all been so worried, come on!" he urged her, taking her hand, leading her away.  
"But... where are we going?" she asked.  
"Somewhere safe." he replied.

Stumbling into the building, Kari gave a slight gasp as she scanned the room.  
"Where are we?" she asked, cautiously.  
"Like I said, a safe place." he stated. "We'll be safe here for now." she backed away. Her gut feeling was right from the beginning. There was something different about the man that stood before her. He smirked.  
"You're not him," she said loudly Gatomon's eyes widened.  
"What?" she looked at her partner surprised. "But he looks exactly like-"  
"He's eyes... they maybe the same colour, but there's no 'him' in there..." Kari backed further away.  
"How long did it take you to find out?" he smirked, the green cloak turning to its usual black. She glared at him.  
"You can't hurt me!" she said loudly. Tukuru smirked, as he quickly made his way towards her. Gatomon quickly stood in front of the woman, only to be kicked aside. "Gatomon!" Kari cried out. Tukuru smirked, scratching of the the Crest of Light from her chest. Kari cried out in pain, as blood began to seep out from her chest. And now I have." Tukutu sniggered, as Kari fell to her knees, his laughter echoeing in the room.

Clutching his chest, T.K looked up at the tower, his eyes widening. Cursing, T.K shook his head slightly. He was too late. He knew that she was in there, already in pain. Dark clouds began to take full form, covering the entire world of the digital world. Groaning, he forced himself to take a few more steps. He had to make sure that she was  
alright. He had to bring her back safely. 'Don't loose hope' a voice inside urged him. Clenching his fist tightly, he eyed the door before him warily. 'Don't loose hope' the voice repeated. Taking a deep breath, T.K pushed the dark doors open.

"Argh!" Tai groaned, as he kneeled down. Panicing, Sora rushed towards her husbands side, holding onto him tightly.  
"What is it?" she asked, slight fear in her eyes. All Tai could do was smile weakly. He could hear his heart beating fast. He held onto her hand tightly, as she helped him to his feet.  
"We're too late." he said quietly, "He's got her."

The grand hall before him seemed very familiar. Frowning, he looked around the hall where several doors could be seen clearly. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memory to flow back. He knitted his brows... a young prince had once lived here many years ago...

-Past/Flashback-

He glared at his old brother. The seventeen year old laughed heatedly, as he continued taunting the younger boy.  
"Give it back, Tukuru!" the fifteen yaer old cried out.  
"Make me." Tukuru sniggered. The fifteen year old was about to launch himself towards the older boy when a young girl with a boy a few years older than her. He stopped. Watching the young girl, he could hear Tukuru sniggering,  
"Looks like your girlfriends here, Takeru." Tukuru mocked.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Takeru said, slightly embarassed.  
"Your girlfriend, your girlfriend, your girlfriend!" Tukuru continued to taunt in a sing-song voice. Having had quite enough, Takeru threw a punch at the older boy. The young girl stopped, noticing the fight. The older boy, her brother, behind her. She murmured something to him before he made his way towards them.  
"What's going on here?" he asked, seperating the two boy, oblivious to who they were.  
"Taichi!" his sister suddenly exclaimed realizing who they were. "They're-"  
"Get away from us," Tukuru snarled, shoving the older boy aside. Taichi's eyes widened, backing away slightly. He hastily grabbed hold of his sister and the two ran off.

-Present-

Opening his eyes, the young blonde knew where he was. He was home. Turning his head slightly, his eyes fell upon a particular framed door. Walking towards it slowly, he could feel a great deal of dark energy coming from it. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Tukuru was in there. He was sure of it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

"He never did tell you the real story, did he?" the dark prince smirked. "Of his past."  
"His past?" Kari looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh, about the fact that he was a Prince." he smirked. Her mouth fell open.  
"He's... he's a Prince?!"  
"Looks like he never mentioned it." Tukuru smiled. Kari, who had now wrapped her jacket around her chest tightly, continued to glare at him. "As I can recall, many, many years ago, he fell in love with you. Sadly for him he already had an arranged marriage." he smirked slightly. "You can already guess who it was."  
"Madeline." she breathed.  
"Bingo!" Tukuru smirked, "But his love for you was too strong, that it cause something to happen."  
"He formed the Guardians..." Kari murmured.  
"Oh yes, for your protecting. And even for the digital world." snorting in discuss, Tukuru left the room. Kari sat weakly on the floor, clutching her chest again. She could feel her body weakening every minute. Gatomon, who was asleep beside her suddenly woke up, slightly alarmed, only to realize that the room was empty.  
"Kari?" the young brunette smiled weakly at the digimon. "Kari! Save your strength!"  
"Gatomon..." Kari mumbled, "Go and find help. Find them..." Kari could feel her world darkening, as she struggled to rise to her feet.  
"I'm not leaving you!" the digimon cried out, stubbornly.  
"Please Gatomon... Find them..." smiling at the digimon, Kari closed her eyes.  
"Kari!"

"Tukuru!" he shouted, well aware that the dark prince could hear him. "Tukuru!" he shouted again, louder.  
"No need to shout, little brother." Tukuru sniggered, appearing from the shadows. "Remember what our dear parents use to say?" he added with a smirk.  
"Where is she?" T.K snarled.  
"You're too late." Tukuru simply stated. "By now, her body has already weakened, ready for the process. And all I have to do is get rid of you."  
"Where are they?" T.K demanded, shifting his position to a fighting stance.  
"Oh, is it 'they' now?" Tukuru mused.  
"Let them go." T.K growled.  
"Why should I, little brother? I want them to watch what I am about to do to the key." a smile crept on the older boy's face. T.K narrowed his eyes.  
"You're not my brother."

Swearing silently, Matt stole a quick glance at a clam Mimi, who sat facing the large cold door. Frowning slightly, he glanced at the rest of the group, who boredly glared at the stone floor. He returned his gaze to Mimi.  
"Why are you so calm?" he asked her. She turned around slightly and smiled.  
"Hair pin," she simply replied, before returning her gaze to the door making a funny face. The door clicked.  
"No way!" Matt suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to look up, dazed and confused. Mimi triumphantly pushed the door opened, causing everyone to excitedly jump to their feet. "Let's go find her." Matt stated, as they all ran out of the room to save their friend.

Pulling to a stop, Izzy turned around slightly. Before him, his friends slowed down, slightly confused.  
"Izzy?" Joe said uncertainly.  
"You hear that?" the computer wiz asked. They remained quiet, only to hear a faint wailing. They nodded slowly. "It came from here!" he exclaimed, breaking for a run, down a corridor. Within moments, they found themselves bursting through a door to a bedroom. Their eyes widened when they saw a weeping Gatomon over Kari's limp body.  
"My god..." Mimi breathed.  
"We're... to late..." Cody breathed. Davis slowly made his way to Gatomon, who refused to leave Kari's side.  
"Gatomon," he said gently, trying to pry her off. Joe, who was now beside Kari check for any vital signs, before facing the group.  
"She's still breathing, but her pulse is weak." he informed them, "We need to get her to a hospital, fast." nodding, Matt took Kari's body, putting her on his back.  
"Lets get going then. We still have to find Tai and Sora." he turned to the younger destined. "You lot go find Tai and Sora."  
"Right," Ken nodded.  
"And you guys?" Cody asked nervously.  
"Right now the only safe place I can think of is..." he took a big gulp, "The Guardians"

Turning around a sharp corner, the Chosen Children found themselves in a large hall where two men were fighting till the end. Matt's eyes widened.  
"T.K..." he breathed. Turning his head slightly, Matt saw Kari opening her eyes slightly, followed by a groan.  
"She's awake!" Gatomon whispered. Gently placing the weak woman on the floor, hidden in the shadows, Joe quickly checked on Kari.  
"You O.K?" he asked, after the check up. Kari looked down to her chest where it was now patched up properly. She nodded her head slightly, still holding onto Matt for support.  
"I think so," she murmured slowly. It wasn't long till her eyes fell upon T.K's fighting form. Her eyes widened with realization. He had come to save her. Without thinking, Kari rose to her feet and ran out to the arena, where the two men were fighting.  
"Kari!" Matt yelled out, causing T.K to turn around sharply.  
"Go back!" he yelled at her. He watched in horror as an attack was headed towards her. Running towards the frozen girl, ready to push her aside, only to have the attack hit them both.  
"No!" Matt yelled out, as both bodies fell to the floor. Pulling away from Ken and Davis's tight grip, Matt ran towards the two bodies, before glaring at Tukuru, who continued laughing. 

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! happy readings!  



	7. Chapter 6

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"No!" Matt yelled out, as both bodies fell to the floor. Pulling away from Ken and Davis's tight grip, Matt ran towards the two bodies, before glaring at Tukuru, who continued laughing. The dark prince smirked, when he noticed the saddened forms of the digi destined.  
"And now the word is dark." his coice echoed. Above them, Myotismon appeared, an evil smile planted on his face.  
"And now, it is time." dark shadows emerged covering everything in sight, panicing, the digi destined broke for a run, only to be surrounded by the dark shadow, leaving behind several lifeless bodies.

Sora's eyes widened when she saw what was headed towards them. Gripping onto Tai's tightly, she turned her head slightly, the fear getting the best of her. Looking up, Tai clenched his free hand tightly, realization hitting him. He knew at that moment, the key had opened the world of darkness. Hugging each other tightly, Sora shut her eyes, burying her head into Tai's chest.  
"We're too late," Tai gasped, before the two fell to the muddy ground, the hug breaking apart. With his final breath Tai slowly made his way to Sora, before holding her hand gently. Smiling, he closed his eyes.

Looking around him, Kai found his surroundings too quiet. His faced soured when he looked at the familiar tower before him. Memories huanting him, the child of fate shook his head slightly. He had to stay focus. For his future. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and walked in, only to see fallen bodies everywhere. His eyes widened when he noticed the fallen body of his mother. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, he bit his lip nervously. Closing his eyes, his crest began to glow. Myotismon and Tukuru turned around sharply, as a single light pierced through the thick blanket.  
"What the hell?!" Tukuru roared, as a bright light developed around Kai. Turning around sharply, both digimon and prince noticed that each fallen body had begun to glow as well. As each body began to rise, two other bodies also appeared behind the child of fate.  
"Myotismon," Tai growled, as everyone opened their eyes, slightly dazed. "I should've know." his eyes widened with fear as two bodies remained motionless.  
"What have you done?!" Davis demanded. His only responce was two laughter from the dark figures.  
"You're too late, digi destined. The world as you know it doesn't exist."

_There was a peaceful smile on her face. As the tears that continued to fall from his face, he knew that his mother was now at peace. Holding onto the limp body tightly, he knew that he was going to miss her. Burying his face into her hair, he allowed the tears to continue falling from his face._

Now standing together, the digi destined all nodded to one another before glaring at the two figure before them. With their digimon before them, digivolved, the digimon stood ready to fight.  
"We're not about to give up that easily!" Davis shouted, as a strong gust of wind pulled their hair back. Tukuru smirked, as Myotismon's henchmen appeared before them.  
"I must admit, I admire your bravery and determination. Too made it won't do you any good." the prince of darkness sniggered, as both sides began to clash.

Stirring slightly, T.K slowly opened his eyes. Beside him, an arm lay over him, as the young prince began to replay the memory in his head again. Groaning, he slowly moved the arm aside, to see Gatomon standing beside the fallen Kari, tears still spilling from her face. Gatomon's eyes widened with shock, before she let out a small smile. As if reading his thoughts, she pointed to the now opened door where a battle was already taking place. There was no way they could win this fight, not like this. He tore his gaze away from them, resting his eyes upon Kari's still body. Checking her pulse, he gave a small smile before nodding to Gatomon who instantly brightened up. Carrying the body to a safe place, Gatomon quickly followed at his heel.  
"Kari..." he murmured, as he gently lay the body down. "Gatomon, stay here." he instructed. Before the digimon could respond, he disappeared around the corner, ready to fight to the end.

Watching from a safe distance, the young man realized that something was different. He didn't know what to do. The only thing that came into mind was a risky task, that could affect his future. The words of the Guardian's echoed in his mind, about not interfering with events, but he couldn't just sit by and what deaths all over again. He had no choice. 'Was this... all meant to happen?" he wondered, as he made their way towards them.

T.K's eyes widened when he noticed a figure walking towards them. Cursing silently, the prince was very aware of what he was going to do. And he wasn't going to allow it to happen. Quickening his pace, with his digimon following behind, T.K grabbed hold of his son.  
"You shouldn't do this," he hissed.  
"What choice have I left?" Kai replied curtly, "I've lost everything already."  
"You haven't." T.K responded. "Always have hope. The people who love you, are always there by you." he took a deep breathe, "I don't what happened in the future that cause you to hate me so much, but whatever it is, you are still my son. I'm sure that even my future self still loves you." Kai turned away stubbornly. "I'm sure your mother still loves you, even after what happened..." he trailed off slightly, as Kai's eyes softened.  
"I guess she still does..."  
"Let go of the past, Kai." T.K said, seriousness in his face. "Move on with the future." with his final words, T.K released him before making his way to the arena, Patamon digivolving in the process. Kai remained motionless, the very same words ringing in his head. It was the same words his mother had told him when they had both ran away. A small smile grew on his face. Giving one last look at his father, he quicklt made his way towards her. His mother.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon bellowed. Everything fell silent, followed by a bright light. The two dark forms began to weaken, with Myotismon slowly disintergrating. Surprising himself, T.K found himself supporting Tukuru's weakened body. In a flash of light, Myotismon had disappeared, with Tukuru's injured body in his arms unconcious. They all looked at him before smiling.  
"It's over..." Tai breathed. T.K smiled slightly, before turning around slightly. Kai walked out, beaming. On his back was Kari's sleeping form, Gatomon at his feet.  
"Kai..." T.K murmured quietly. The young man gave an awkward smile.  
"She's fine." in a flash of light, the Guardians appeared, all smiles on their face.  
"Mark, why did you bring us here?" Niki demanded, once the light had vanished.  
"It's about to happen." Mark simply stated. Giving a gracious nod towards T.K, the young prince smiled.  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. Several crystals emerged from Kari's body, each with a visible inscription on them, shining in their respective colours.  
"The crystals of the crest..." Kai murmured in surprise. "Mum had them all along?!" spinning wildly, the crystals became one, glowing brighter and brighter till everything went white.

Silently waiting by her bed, the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing from the group and the EP machine, monitoring her heart beat. Much to their relief, the digital world had been safe, as was Kai's future. Much to the younger destined's dismay, Kai's time was nearly up, and there was pleanty more that they wanted to know about the future. Kari began to stir, before opening her eyes, to see the destined standing in the room before her. Looking at figure to figure, she noted that their eyes were shining. Everyone was happy. Her eyes rested upon T.K, who smiled at her. She began to wonder if he was going to stay. Pouting slightly, she struggled to seat up, but a hand had stopped her. T.K's hand. She looked at him, slightly confused.  
"Don't waste your energy," he said softly, gently pushing her back into the bed. She quickly looked at her brother, half expecting him to explode, but instead she recieved a laughter from him. Over her brother's loud laughter, she could just hear T.K telling her to rest.  
"It's over, Kari." Tai said loudly, beaming. "It's finally over! We can live like we once did, together!" she smiled at all of them, before snuggling back into the bed. 'Together...' she smiled to herself, before drifting back to sleep.

Breathing in the fresh air, Kari couldn't help but let out a laugh. Beside her, Davis couldn't help but pull a face, at what had happened.  
"Oh, come on!" he cried out. A child had ran by, squirting water all over him. "Hey you! Brat!"  
"Oh, leave him be." Kari giggled.  
"But-" Davis started. But Kari was already walking ahead of him. Grumbling, he ran after her. Sighing heavily, Kari stared at her door, a bad feeling surfacing. "Kari?" Davis called out softly. "You O.K?"  
"I just have a bad feeling something's going to happen," she murmured, putting the key in. Not noticing the smirk on Davis's face, Kari was caught of guard when once darkened room suddenly brightened, with everyone shouting 'surprise', balloons and streamer thrown at her. She gave a odd yelp, bumping into Davis who simply grinned at her. Tai walked up to her, hugging his sister tightly.  
"It's good to have you back," he murmured in her ear. She smiled at her brother, returning the hug.  
"It's good to be back." her eyes trailed to a lonely figure out at the balcony, obviously, not wanting to take part in the whole surprise attack. Tai smiled, following her gaze.  
"You should talk to him." he said softly. Kari looked at him quizically. "What? A brother can change." he grinned. Before Kari could respond, Matt and Sora let out a snort. "Hey!" he protested. Kari chuckled in response. Tai fumed before returning his attention back to his sister. "He never left your side while you were asleep." he said softly,  
"He even risked so much for you... you should thank him." Kari smiled at her brother, before hugging him again. He chuckled, before gently pushing her towards the balcony. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the balcony door.

He breathed in the familiar air, as the wind blew his hair back. Despite the fate that was laid out before him, he had always considered Obida his home. He turned his head slightly, as the door behind him slide open, before returning his gaze out to the view before him.  
"Uh... hi," a familiar voice came, awkwardly. She joined him at the edge.  
"Kari," he gave a slight nod.  
"Um... I just wnat to thank-you." she murmured softly.  
"For what?" he looked at her confused.  
"For saving me." her eyes fell slightly. "You were ready to throw your life away for me..." she looked up, to see that he was looking at her, his eyes teasing her. She smiled at him, before hugging him tightly. He looked at her surprised by the hug. It took him a moment, before he relaxed in her embrace. The two pulled away, smiling, before staring at the view. "But... why?" she suddenly asked.  
"I had a feeling you were going to ask that," he murmured. "The thing is, you might find it hard to believe, but I'd do anything for you." surprised, Kari remained silent, wondering what to say next. T.K didn't press on.  
"You know," she finally spoke, "No matter how angry I am at you, you alway do the most ignorant thing, just to make me smile." he looked at her surprised, clearly not expecting that as a responce. He chuckled.  
"I guess I do," he smiled. Surprising the prince, Kari took his hand and smiled, before leading him to where the party was already taking place.

-Future-

Shielding his eyes from the attack, the older man slowly lowered his arms, wondering why no attack came, only to find himself back in Obida, with everything set to what it was many years ago. A smile grew on his lips. His son had done it. Kai had aved the two worlds. Breathing in the familiar air, he noticed two familiar figures. One was of his ex wife, and the other was her older brother. His eyes soften. 'She's back,' It was a new world. Chuckling softly, he ran his hair through his hair, till a picture that was floating by caught his eyes. Quickly grabbing hold of it, a torned up picture presented itself towards him.

-Present-

"It's time," Kai murmured softly. T.K's eyes fell slighly.  
"I see..." he murmured. The thought of his non-existant relationship with his son in the future was still playing in his head. Before he could ask if there was anything he could change, Tai had already jumped in.  
"But how do you go back?" the older brunette asked. Realization hitting him, Kai sank to the sofa.  
"I'm not sure," he admitted.  
"What about your parents?" Izzy suddenly asked, asking the question that T.K had been wanting to ask. Kari glarred at him. The computer wiz let out a weak laugh. "Oh, you know what I mean." he added hastily.  
"Everything happens for a reason," Kai murmured, avoiding T.K's desperate eyes. "I think they can work things out on their own. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."  
"But what if..." Joe trailed off. Kai smiled, knowing what the young doctor was going to ask.  
"Someone wise once told me never to give up, and to always have hope." he finally looked at T.K, who smiled. "And I have hope that things will be fine." he stated. "I may not be able to change everything, but as long as they're happy, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
"I think I know how to get you back," T.K murmured softly. Kai looked at him and smiled.

Kai stared at the familiar door. Behind, the Legendary Destined and the digi destined stood, the women teary eyed. Kari stepped forward, before hugging him. Kai, returned the hug, the familiar warmth bringing back many memories.  
"Take care," she said softly. T.K placed a firm grip on the boys shoulder, a smile on his face. Kai looked at him and smiled. The two backed away, Kari crying in T.K's arm.  
"Don't worry," Kai said reassuringly to the crying women, "You'll see me again." As the door opened, Kai took a deep breath and walked in, without a backwards glance. Everyone watched in awe, as the large doors closed for the final time. Kari slowly pulled away from T.K, staring at the door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she let out a small smile.  
"He is just like you." she stated, jabbing her finger at T.K. Everyone laughed, the gloomy mood liften.  
"Me?!" T.K suddenly cried out. Matt placed a brotherly shoulder over the younger blonde.  
"Take it from me, he is exactly like you!" Matt grinned, lifting his free hand listing of T.K's faults. "Stubborn, always looking for trouble..." as he continued, the other's could help but laugh. Everything was just as it was, the troubled past forgotten.

-Future-  
Opening his eyes, Kai found himself in a very familiar apartment. Frowning, he found that no one was in sight. He  
fumed, as he noisily made his way around, hoping to find any signs of recent life.  
"Kai...?" a familiar voice called. Turning around, the younger blonde found his father emerging from the corridor.  
"Fath...Dad!" Kai smiled, hugging his father tightly. Slightly taken back, his father slowly returned the hug.  
"You made it." the older blonde murmured. He pulled away slightly, studying the younger man. "You're not angry at me anymore?" Kai gave a weak smile.  
"I guess I learnt a lot of things there." Kai responded. "A lot about you as well. As well as a lesson from... a very wise person. Let go of the past, and move on with the future." Takeru chuckled.  
"Come, your mother's looking for you." together, arm in arm, father and son walked out.

-Present-

He sighed, as the two slowly walked down the street together. The group had somehow abandoned the two, obviously wanting to give the two sometime together. An awkward silece had taken place for the past fifteen minutes, both unsure what to say. She gave a soft sigh, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself. He looked up at the twinkling sky. He was happy. The prophecy had been broken. Everyone could move on now. His eyes widened slightly, as seven familiar figures floated in the air. He smiled softly, as each of them gave a small wave at him. The ghosts of the past no long had to linger in despair. They didn't have to suffer any more. One, however remained, smiling at him.  
"Hikari..." he murmured. Hikari smiled at him. Even in their tragic past, they couldn't be together. But now, with everything that had changed, he, Takeru, had found someone. The figure contined to smile at him, as if telling him to be happy and move on. As she began to fade away into the nigt sky, she gave a final wave before disappearing.  
"T.K!" Kari's voic came, bringing him back to reality. He looked at her, mildly surprised. She shook her head slightly, causing T.K to chuckle. "You O.K?" she asked, "Earlier... you seem... I dunno... distracted."  
"I'm fine." he said softly, taking hold of her hand. "Never been better."

Pacing up and down nervously, Tai kept looking up everytime someone had walked by. And that was every few seconds. Months had passed, and life had seemed normal, or as normal as normal could be. T.K couldn't help but snort at the nervous father to be, only to recieve a glare from Kari. Shrugging it off, T.K relaxed back in the hospital chair. Kari rose, placing a firm grip on her older brother. He smiled at her, before quickly rushing to a nurse who made her way towards them.  
"Mr. Kamiya?" the nurse asked. Tai nodded. "Please follow me." Tai disappared, leaving the group. Yawning loudly, Matt couldn't help but snort at the scene that had played before them.  
"That's going to be you, bro." Matt stated. Instead of recieving a glare from Kari, it was T.K's turn to glare at his brother. "What?" shaking his head slightly, Kari joined T.K back on the seat.  
"I wonder how Kai's doing." she murmured. He nodded in agreement.  
"We probaly are creating an alternate future." Izzy theorized. "I mean, from what I can recall, didn't he say that he was the older of the 'cousins' in the Kamiya and Takaishi family?"  
"I guess we have." Ken murmured.  
"I wonder how his world is, though." Cody sighed. "I wonder how the T.K and Kari in that world are doing..." before anyone could respond, Tai and Sora emerged from the corner, Sora in a wheel chair, with a small bundle in her arms. Reacting quickly, Kari rushed towards the sleeping baby. The two new parents, allowed Kari to take the baby, as she gently rocked it in her arms.  
"What's her name?" she asked softly, cooing at the baby.  
"Hikaru." Sora whispered. Beaming, Kari passed the sleeping child to her father, before joining to overly excited group at the back. It was definately a special day.

-Future-

"Happy birthday to you...!" the song ended. The older girl beamed, as she blew out the candles that sat in the cake. Kai couldn't help but laugh at the child like face his cousin had pulled. He stole a quick glance at his parents who stood in opposite ends of the room, his mother obviously avoidint Takeru's gaze. He gave a small chuckle. He couldn't save their marriage in this world, but maybe in the other world... He chuckled, as his cousin suddenly jumped on his lap, as his uncle took another photo. He didn't care anymore. Yes, his parents were divorced, but things were different now. As long as the darkness wasn't around, for that moment that was all that mattered. As long as everyone was happy, that was all that mattered to him now. Takeru slowly made his way to his son, once the child had ran off.  
"You O.K?" Takeru asked. Kai looked at him and nodded.  
"Yeah. Everything is just as it should be."

-Present-

Walking home silently, T.K couldn't help but smile. It was times like these that he treasured the most. Kari, who bounced beside him, smiled at him. They were finally together. And maybe even find some happiness, before his return. He was very cautious about starting a new relationship, but she was insitant, that they should make the most of what they have. She even stated that what ever happens, she would always support his desision. He looked up at the sky once again, where he had last saw 'Hikari', and smiled. Mouthing thank-you to the invisible ghost, T.K took hold of Kari's hand and together they walked home.

Every digimon in sight could be seen celebrating. With the darkness once again locked up, light was the only thing that could be seen that day. While celebration not only took place of the digi destined's success, a cornation was also taking place. A formally dressed up T.K, could be seen grumbling through a window, while the rest of the destined chatted outside happily. Cody's eyes suddenly widened at the necklace that hung over Kari's neck.  
"Isn't that-" he started. Kari nodded her head, as Gennai approached the group. The crystal that had saved the two worlds, had somehow shrunk itself to a small sized crystal, emitted a glow as the sun streamed into it.  
"What will happen if it fell?" Gatomon asked.  
"Nothing," Gennai smiled. "But as long as she has it near her, the darkness cannot reach her." music began to play, as Angemon half dragged a stubborn T.K out of the glass room. The coronation had begun.

Breathing in the air, the Chosen Children stood just at the outskirts of the newly reinstated tower. Around them, the digital world seemed to glow just as brightly as it was once. A bright light had emerged to Takeru's castle, forever reaching out the the digital world.  
"It's finaly over." Mimi breathed. Everyone, but Kari, nodded in agreement.  
"No," she murmured, smiling at them. "This is just the beginning."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! happy readings!


End file.
